Sonic Meets Star Wars: Ep III: Shadows of Revenge
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: A sequel to Sonic Meets Star Wars Part II. Basically a Sonic Adventure 2 and beyond adaptation. Will contain SA2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Contains SonicxSally, ShadowxRouge, KnucklesxJulieSu, AntoinexBunnie, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Deep in the Shadows

Chapter 01: Deep in the Shadows

It had been two years since the Battle of Endor. The Empire was beginning to tear itself apart as numerous Moffs and Admirals fought to create their own domains in what was left of the Empire. But they were all crumbling fast under the New Republic, and the New Republic worked to rebuild itself to the Old Republic's former glory and many great heroes and fighters would work to help clean up the mess left behind by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

But there were powerful factions that sought to take advantage of the chaos and destruction, and find a way to rule the galaxy for as long as both the Empire and the Republic were still weakened by their constant stream of fighting. The Republic had to be on guard, for that they would find new threats rising from the shadows…

Deep within the Outer Rim, a fleet of _Imperial_ and _Victory_ Class Star Destroyers and an _Executor_ Class Star Dreadnaught were hiding in a nebula while the captain of the Star Dreadnaught stood on the bridge of the ship, awaiting a message. "Captain Danko?" said an officer.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" asked Captain Danko.

"We are receiving the transmission now Sir. We only have a limited amount of time to communicate, so I advise we keep this active for at least 10 minutes." said the Lieutenant.

"Patch it through now." said Danko. "Yes, Commander?"

"Captain, this is Commander Akuji. We have infiltrated the facility, and we are beginning the search for this 'Ultimate Life-Form'. We are approaching the storage room now."

"Excellent. And hurry, we can't keep this channel clear for long, and the Admiral is growing impatient." said the Captain.

"Yes sir, we have taken care of the guards and are preparing to search the area. Stand by." said Akuji.

Deep in a New Republic Storage facility, he, along with an elite team of Imperial Storm Commandos were searching the facility for something known as "The Ultimate Life Form" aka "Project Shadow". "Commander?" asked a commando.

"What is it, Sergeant?" asked Akuji.

"What is this 'Project Shadow' anyway? I wasn't paying attention during the briefing."

Akuji sighed and said: "It was a project that was worked on 50 years ago on this planet. According to that diary our spies recovered, it was supposed to be an attempt at immortality. But the humans that once lived on this planet stopped the project and killed all involved. They placed the project here to assure that no one could find it. That is why we are going to find it."

"Wow….immortality…" said the commando.

"Commander! We've found the controls! It appears to control some kind of Cryo-Stasis Unit!" said another Commando.

Akuji ran up to the controls and reported: "Captain, we've located the controls. It appears the "Ultimate Life Form" is in Cryo Stasis."

"Good, use the password we've provided and release it!" said Danko.

"Yes sir." replied Akuji. He then grabbed a datapad and accessed his records, and then sitting at the controls, inputted: "M.A.R.I.A" into the control console.

"Code accepted. Stand by for release." said the computer voice.

Inside the chamber, massive amounts of steam vented from the Cryo-Stasis device, and then, it opened, and because it was so dark, the Commandos couldn't see the life-form properly. But then they gasped at the form of the life-form: "It….it…it can't be!" gasped Akuji.

"What is it Commander? What's going on down there?" asked the Captain.

"It….it looks like….like Sonic!" said Akuji.

"What?!!" shouted Danko.

"Wait…is it? It's walking towards us….wait, who is this guy?" asked Akuji.

The commandos were ready for combat, but when the hedgehog stepped into some light, they saw that it was black with red fur patterns and had unique shoes and had four gold rings around his wrists and ankles. "Who…who are you?" asked Akuji.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. You have released me from my captivity, I am most grateful. As a way repaying you, I am at your command…" said the hedgehog grinning.

Akuji and the Commandos looked at each other and Akuji replied: "Greetings Shadow. I am Commander Horikawa Akuji of the Galactic Empire. Our leader sent us to find you, and enlist your aid in our mission to uncover the secrets we have discovered relating to you. Will you accompany us back to our ship?"

"I would be more than willing to accept your offer Commander. Lead on." replied Shadow.

"A wise choice." said Akuji getting on his communicator. "Captain, we have the life-form, and we are on our way out of here."

"Well done, Commander. We will be waiting for you. Danko, out." then the communication ceased as Akuji and his team led Shadow to their DX-9 Transport for the escape.

Aboard the Star Destroyer, Captain Danko pushed a button for the ship communicator on his command console and said: "Admiral Forell, this is Captain Danko."

"Ahh. Captain Danko. Was the trip to Mobius productive? Have we secured the Ultimate Life-Form?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes sir. Commander Akuji and his team are on their way back to the _Apocalypse_ now. We will soon have the information that we need to continue on our operations there." said Captain Danko.

"Excellent. What of the Space Colony ARK? Have we located its position in the Planet's Orbit?" asked Forell.

"Not yet, sir. We are still searching." replied Danko.

"Very well, but we must move quickly. We need the information on that Station." said Forell.

"We will double our efforts, Admiral. Danko, out." then Danko ceased communication with the Admiral.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at Castle Acorn

Chapter 02: Meeting at Castle Acorn

It was a beautiful morning on the Planet Mobius. The sky and the water were never clearer, and the buildings in the city of Mobotropolis looked quite serene and one with nature, with many plants and trees growing on the edges of them. The planet, after almost 10 years of living under the tyrannical Dr. Robotnik, had healed from the pollution that he'd brought upon it. The planet was now a full-fledged member of the New Republic, and was a place of environmental preservation, research, and of serene beauty that had once been lost to Dr. Robotnik.

But the most well known resident was Sonic the Hedgehog, who was now in his early twenties, and was a New Republic war hero, along with his friends, the Freedom Fighters. They had fought alongside the Heroes of Yavin, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3P0, and R2-D2, as well as working alongside Lando Calrissian. But for Sonic, his life of adventure had slowed down ever since the Battle of Endor. Aside from missions against the Empire, he craved some real action.

Sonic was running from Knothole Base towards the city, since a good run was what he needed in order to grant temporary satisfaction to his cravings. He was recently called upon to the Castle by his close friend Sally Acorn. She didn't say why, but said that it was of utmost importance. Sonic ran past the guards of the castle, and entered the banquet hall, which was dark. When to doors closed, the lights went on, and there was a whole lot of food prepared. "SURPRISE!!" shouted the Freedom Fighters who appeared from behind.

"Happy 21st Birthday, Sonic!" said Tails.

"Thanks guys! I didn't think you remembered!!" said Sonic.

"We never forget, Sonic! We figured it would take your mind of the action for a while." said Sally, who walked over to hug him.

"I'm glad Sal. You guys are as good friends as I ever had." said Sonic.

"Glad to hear that, Sonic." said Kaylor Raeglan. Kaylor was now around 30 years old, was the Freedom Fighters attaché to the New Republic, and has served with them ever since. "Now c'mon, let's eat. Just watching that food made my mouth water." And soon, the Freedom Fighters sat at the table and began eating the food that was carefully prepared by the castle chefs. Among of which were Chili Dogs.

"Those better not be what I think they are…" said Sonic drooling in amazement.

"Sure are, Sonic. Your Uncle provided the chefs with the proper recipe for this food item that will soon be introduced into the Galactic food market." said Kaylor.

Sonic was so excited, and began eating straightaway. He hadn't had Chili Dogs in a long time, not since Mobius ended up in this Galaxy. After almost an hour passed, they had moved onto another course, when Sonic suddenly had two hands covering his face. "Guess who!" said a high-pitched female voice.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Wishing you a happy birthday silly." she said winking at him.

"Is that all, Amy Rose?" asked Kaylor.

"Or is there more?" asked Sally.

"Yes, Princess. The Air Controller wanted me to tell you that the _Millennium Falcon_ is arriving soon, with General Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3P0 aboard." said Amy.

"Good, I've been expecting them." said Sally.

"Wait, what about Luke and R2?" asked Tails.

"I don't know." asked Amy. "They didn't mention Luke or R2."

"Let's go to meet them then." said Bunnie, as the Freedom Fighters walked to the castle hangar, where the _Falcon_ prepared to make its landing. Within minutes, they heard the _Falcon_ approach and then come in for a landing in the hangar. Exiting the ship was Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3P0.

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Han. "Happy Birthday, kid!" Chewbacca roared in agreement.

"Glad you guys came! Life's just never been the same since the destruction of the Death Star II." said Sonic. "But where's Luke and R2?"

"Luke had to take care of some things, but said he'd show up later." said Leia. Sally then began to lead the Rebels back to the banquet hall.

"I must commemorate you on the day of your birth, Master Sonic." said 3P0.

"Thanks 3P0. But just call me Sonic! You don't have to call me that you know!" said Sonic.

When they returned to the banquet hall, they began the formal dance portions. Sonic danced with Sally, Bunnie danced with Antoine, Knuckles danced with Julie-Su, Han danced with Leia, and Tails, unwillingly, danced with Amy. They danced to various tunes for almost an hour, and then, they heard a voice: "I hope I'm not too late."

Everyone turned to the sight of Luke Skywalker and R2-D2. Luke, a 25 year old Jedi Master, was standing at the entrance to the banquet hall with R2-D2 at his side, and walked into the hall. "No, Luke. You're not late at all." said Sally.

"Good to see you showed up Luke." said Han.

"Wouldn't want to miss the birthday of one of my most trusted allies." said Luke.

The Freedom Fighters and their friends continued to enjoy the social event for many more hours, until later that day, when a Rebel Officer walked into the hall with a serious look on his face. "Your highness! Something happened!"

"What's happened trooper?" asked Luke.

"There has been a theft at a local high-security storehouse!" said the Officer.

"What?! What was stolen?" asked Leia.

"A gem known as a Chaos Emerald, Princess." said the Officer.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" gasped Knuckles. "We must go there at once to investigate!"

"You are quite right, Knuckles. A Chaos Emerald in the wrong hands is a definite security concern. We must head for that storehouse at once!" said Sally.

"Alright! Some real action!" said Sonic.

"Rotor, ready the _Star Tornado_ for takeoff!" said Sally.

"Right away, Sally!" said Rotor as he and Tails ran for the hangar.

"I gotta get back to Angel Island and check up on things there." said Knuckles as he left with Julie-Su.

The Freedom Fighters along with the Heroes made their way to the hangar, where they climbed aboard the _Star Tornado_ and the _Millennium Falcon_, and they blasted off for the storehouse immediately.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Apocalypse_, Captain Danko and Admiral Forell were on the bridge when Shadow contacted them. "Admiral, I have retrieved the 1st Chaos Emerald. I am beginning to search for the 2nd one."

"Excellent Shadow. Keep going, the Republic will be onto you soon, so be on your toes." said Admiral Forell.

"Admiral." said an officer. "We think we've located the ARK. It's in disguise as a small moon, but its jamming devices prevent our scanners from picking it up."

"Good work. Prepare the ship for the jump to hyperspace." said Forell.

"Yes sir." said the officer as the _Apocalypse_ left the fleet and headed for Mobius at once.


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong Hedgehog!

Chapter 03: Wrong Hedgehog!

As the _Star Tornado_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ landed close to the storehouse, they saw a whole force of Republic Soldiers and tanks were assessing the damage. The heroes exited their ships and walked towards the storehouse.

Sonic then noticed a group of soldiers questioning a staff member. The member looked very traumatized by whatever committed this crime. "Now, what did the perpetrator look like?" asked a soldier.

The staff member opened his eyes, and when he saw Sonic, he started to get very frightened. "hed…hed…he….hedgehog!! HEDGEHOG!!" he screamed. The soldiers stared at Sonic, and then the soldier walked up to Sonic and then he asked: "Sonic, do you have anything to do with this incident?"

"What? I wasn't even here! Why are you pointing fingers at me?" asked Sonic. The Freedom Fighters and the Republic heroes looked at Sonic.

"The…thief…was…a hedgehog!!" shouted the staff member.

"Men, arrest Sonic the Hedgehog for questioning!" shouted the soldier.

"NO!!" shouted Sally as Sonic was forced to run away from the soldiers as the TC-9 Transports and T-47 Airspeeders gave chase. "Why are they accusing Sonic?!"

"I don't know!" shouted Leia. "But let's not get caught in the crossfire. Sonic can get out of this. Let's see what we can find out what we can here!"

Leia and Sally walked over to the staff member and Sally asked: "Was this Hedgehog Sonic?" The man didn't answer, so Sally grabbed the man and asked again: "Was it Sonic?!!"

"It was….someone who looked like him…." then the man fainted. Sally was quite frustrated.

But then, Han shouted: "Hey Sally, take a look at this!"

"What is it Han?" asked Sally.

"Whoever did this didn't walk outta here." said Han looking at the blown open door. "He only came in, but never walked outta here, as there is no sign of him coming back out. At least not on foot anyway."

"You're right!" said Sally who walked over to the security terminal and said: "NICOLE, can you access the cameras?"

"Yes, Sally. Stand by." said NICOLE, who worked on accessing the cameras, and then produced a holographic image of the chamber in which the Chaos Emerald was, but then, the lights went out and someone who looked like Sonic smash the door down and snag the Emerald. Then, much to the surprise of all, the Hedgehog disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I am unable to create a clearer image of this intruder, but this will not prove Sonic's innocence."

"She's right." said Leia. "We need to go find answers if we even hope to clear Sonic's name, Sally."

"Okay Leia. But where do we start looking?" asked Sally.

"I say we return to the castle and wait. I mean, we shouldn't take any chances. With any luck, Sonic will return there once he gets away." said Leia.

"I guess you're right, not much we can do…wait, where's Luke?" asked Sally.

"I zink I saw Luke going after Sonic!" said Antoine.

"Then I think we should see what he does, before we make our move." said Leia as she, Han, Chewie, and 3P0 headed for the _Falcon_, and the Freedom Fighters boarded the _Star Tornado_ and headed back to the castle.

Later that night, Sonic was hiding from the Republic troops, hoping that he could lose them in the city. But then, on his communicator, he intercepted a communication: "Attention all units, we have a break in at the Reserve Building, Chaos Emerald reported stolen."

"Maybe I can catch this imposter with his hands in the cookie jar!" said Sonic as he ran to the Reserve Building as quickly as he could. When he arrived there, he saw a large hole in the doorway, and to his surprise, he saw a Black Hedgehog exiting the building and holding what looked like Imperial Equipment. "Stop right there, imposter!"

Shadow simply glared at Sonic when he saw him and said: "You dare to interfere with my mission, Blue Hedgehog?"

"Where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald?" demanded Sonic. Shadow just smirked and then Sonic charged him and said: "Any last words, faker?"

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow, who disappeared before Sonic's eyes.

"Where did 'ya go, faker?" said Sonic looking all around. He then saw Shadow on the edge of a building, and said: "So, you used the Chaos Emerald to teleport, huh? Let's see if your fighting skills are any good!" Sonic then spin dashed at Shadow, who countered with his own spin dash. They then repulsed each other and began firing blaster pistols at each other, but neither scored a hit. They then exchanged homing attacks and spin dashed at each other. But then, Shadow began firing off Chaos Spears at Sonic, who barely managed to dodge them, but the distraction allowed for Shadow to shoot him in the shoulder, and make Sonic fall onto his back.

"You are too weak to be my fake! Now I shall finish you!" said Shadow as he trained his blaster pistol on Sonic. But then the sound of a Lightsaber igniting was heard, and out of the shadows came Luke. Shadow fired at the Jedi, but his shots were no match for Luke's Lightsaber. Shadow then holstered his weapon as he dodged Luke's Lightsaber slashes, and then fired off Chaos Spears at the Jedi, which again proved useless. "So, you're the famous Luke Skywalker? You aren't that tough, Jedi!" taunted Shadow.

"Do not underestimate my power. I am strong in the ways of the Force!" replied Luke as he pushed Shadow back with a Force Push. "I'm sensing that something motivates you. I sense that the Dark Side has a firm grip on you…"

"I am the Ultimate Life Form! Shadow the Hedgehog! Nothing, no one, and not even a Jedi can stop me!!" interrupted Shadow as he fired a Chaos Spear at Luke's arm. But since that arm was artificial, Luke was not hurt by the spear. Luke then slashed his Lightsaber at Shadow, and struck him in the left arm. But the Lightsaber didn't sever Shadow's arm, instead slicing it, causing Shadow to bleed. realizing he had no time to toil with a Jedi Master, Shadow then said: "Chaos Control!" and then disappeared.

But then, Luke walked over to a recovering Sonic, and then they heard the sound of a ship taking off. They looked up and saw a JV-7 Escort Shuttle taking off into the night sky. But then, Luke turned to Sonic and gave him some bacta to heal his wound. "Man, that guy Shadow can match me at every turn!" groaned Sonic as he got back to his feet.

"I know. But I don't think he's an ordinary life-form. He said that he is the Ultimate Life Form…"

"Weird…." said Sonic. But then, they heard the sound of Republic vehicles closing in. Then Sonic had an idea. "Luke, let me get captured. I need to find answers! I'm afraid you could be captured for aiding a fugitive."

"You're right. It could buy us some breathing space while the rest of us try to help. Get ready, I'll pretend that I captured you." Then Luke held his Lightsaber blade close to Sonic as the Republic troops arrived, and then they took Sonic aboard a Rebel Shuttle to take him to the Prison Island Base. Luke then headed back to his X-Wing to meet up with the others.

But meanwhile, Sally, Leia, and 3P0 were in the situation room inside the castle, watching for any suspicious activity. "Unidentified vessel coming out of hyperspace in sector 5." said an officer.

"Can you identify it?" asked Sally.

The officers scanned the vessel, and said: "_Executor _Class, it appears to be Admiral Forell's ship, the _Apocalypse_."

"The _Apocalypse_?" said Leia. "Why would a ship that size come alone?"

"Should we try to drive it off?" asked another officer.

"Not yet." replied Leia. "Let's see what he's doing, contact the local fleet and stand by to engage if he turns on us."

"Yes, ma'am. The _Apocalypse_ appears to be running thorough scans of the area."

"They're looking for something." pondered 3P0.

"Keep an eye on them." said Sally.

"Yes your highness. We are also picking up Skywalker's X-Wing arriving." said the officer.

"C'mon, Sally. Let's go see Luke at once." said Leia. "It's time we figured out what is going on here."

Meanwhile, the _Apocalypse_ launched Admiral Forell's shuttle with a TIE Fighter escort to rendezvous with Shadow's Escort Shuttle. They flew towards the small moon, where they land in two separate hangars as a squad of Forell's Stormtroopers, along with Commander Akuji's Storm Commandos secured the station. Shadow then led Admiral Forell to a large chamber which looked like a large energy weapon. "This is the ARK's primary weapon, the Eclipse Cannon."

"Looks like the superlaser on the two Death Stars." said Akuji.

"You're quite right, Commander. What will we need to do in order to power up this device?" asked Forell.

"It uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. You need 5 in order to have sufficient power to use it." said Shadow.

"5 you say?" pondered the Admiral. "With the 3 we have, and the 2 we have, I say we are right on schedule." then the Admiral reached for his communicator and said: "Bring the 3 Emeralds we have over, now." Within a matter of minutes, a pair of Stormtroopers walked into the room with a large case, and inside were 3 Chaos Emeralds that they had acquired over the past few months. They soon got to work figuring out how to power up the cannon.


	4. Chapter 4: Emerald Crisis

Chapter 04: Emerald Crisis

Down on Mobius, Knuckles and Julie-Su were on their way back to Angel Island, where the Master Emerald was located. The Republic had established a base on the Island, not just as a defense of the Emerald, but as a way of keeping the peace between the Echidna factions. Knuckles still though would return to the Island periodically to make sure the Emerald was all right.

The two Echidnas piloted their YT-1930 transport, the _Emerald Guardian_, towards the island, and when they landed on the landing pad near the Emerald's spot, but when Knuckles exited his ship, he noticed that the guards were tranquilized, and drew his blaster pistol as he went to investigate. But when he entered the Master Emerald's chamber, he saw a female bat standing in front of it. "Hey! Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Knuckles demanded.

The bat turned around to see Knuckles, and she replied: "My name is Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge."

"So, what do you think you're doing with that Emerald?" asked Knuckles training his blaster on her.

"I was thinking of repossessing this jewel, since me and jewels go hand-in-hand…" replied Rouge.

"Oh, really? I'm the guardian of this island when I'm not serving the Republic, so I advise you leave before I make you." warned Knuckles.

"I don't think so…" said Rouge attempting to draw a hidden blaster, but Knuckles simply fires at Rouge, who dodged the shot easily. She fired back at the Echidna, but he dodged her blaster shots easily. They exchanged both blaster shots and hand-to-hand combat, but then the battle shifted in Knuckles' favor when Julie-Su entered the room with her blaster rifle in hand. Rouge was so busy fighting Knuckles that she barely managed to dodge Julie-Su's shots, and then she fell onto the ground below. Knuckles then realized he couldn't leave the Master Emerald here, so he grabbed it and removed it from its spot. He and Julie-Su then retreated out of the chamber, with Rouge recovering and chasing them down. "Where do you think you're going?!" she demanded as she attempted to wound Knuckles with a blaster shot, but Julie-Su covered him and fired back.

The two echidnas quickly climbed aboard the _Emerald Guardian_, and quickly took off as the island began falling into the ocean below. Knuckles then stashed the Emerald inside a special podium aboard the _Guardian_ and then he contacted the Republic Outpost on the island and sized up the situation to the Republic troops below and ordered them to search for Rouge. But neither Knuckles nor Julie-Su noticed that Rouge had attached a grappling hook to the underside of the ship, and was holding on for dear life on the underside.

Back at Castle Acorn, Sally, Leia, 3P0, and Kaylor met with Luke and R2. "Luke, where's Sonic? I thought he was with you by now." said Sally with much concern on her face.

"Sonic's trying to find answers, Sally. He thinks that by letting himself get caught, he'll uncover more info at the Prison Island facility." said Luke.

"Ohhhh….sometimes that Hedgehog does the most unusual things!" groaned Sally. "Anyway, the Super Star Destroyer _Apocalypse_ was spotted entering this sector and has taken a position near a small moon in orbit around the planet.

"The _Apocalypse_….one of our agents informed us about that vessel and that it was planning something on Prison Island." said Luke thoughtfully. "Supposedly the island was hiding some kind of life form there for well over 50 years. I think that life form was Shadow the Hedgehog." Luke then told them about Shadow and of his abilities.

"You know Luke, I did get a report that there was a break-in at the Prison Island Facility last night. I don't think that that was a coincidence now. And now this Shadow guy shows up. Definitely not a coincidence." said Kaylor.

"Well then, what should we do?" asked Leia.

"Keep an eye on the _Apocalypse_, Leia. Kaylor, you, me, R2, and two Freedom Fighters are gonna go to Prison Island to see what we can uncover there." said Luke.

"And see if we can get Sonic out in the process." said Kaylor.

"Take the _Star Tornado_, Luke. It'll be less conspicuous." said Sally.

"All right. Kaylor, pick two Freedom Fighters and meet me in the hangar." said Luke as he and R2 headed for the hangar.

When they arrived in the hangar, they waited for Kaylor to arrive, and when he did, Tails and Amy were with him. Before Luke could ask, Kaylor said: "They insisted Luke. And besides, Tails is a good pilot. Let's go."

Luke said no more as Kaylor, Tails, Amy, and R2 climbed aboard the _Star Tornado_, and set off for Prison Island.

Meanwhile, high in orbit above the planet, a large Republic Fleet was heading towards the _Apocalypse_, and they were ready for battle against the ship. But they didn't get too close to the _Apocalypse_, since they had no way of knowing whether it would retreat or turn and fight. The _Apocalypse_ had not deployed any TIE Fighters, but was close to the ARK.

"Admiral Forell. The Chaos Emeralds are in place and we are ready to power up the cannon." said Commander Akuji.

"Excellent. When it's ready, we will broadcast our demands and test it…on that Republic Fleet." grinned Admiral Forell.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 05: The Plot Thickens

The _Emerald Guardian_ flew in the direction of Prison Island, and Rouge was holding on for dear life on the underside of the ship, when her communicator went off. "This is Rouge."

"Rouge." said Captain Danko over the communicator. "Go to Prison Island and rendezvous with Shadow and aid him in searching for the remaining two Emeralds."

"Affirmative." then Rouge cut off the communication and said: "Shadow, huh? I wonder what kind of guy he is? I guess I'll find out when I arrive there." Rouge then disconnected herself from the _Emerald Guardian_ and flew towards Prison Island in the distance.

On the island, Sonic was placed in a high security prison cell and under heavy guard. But he wasn't worried, as he knew that somebody was coming for him. And he was right. The _Star Tornado _flew in low towards the island and landed in the outlying jungles undetected. They had to go on foot to get the facility. But as they approached the gates of the facility, Luke used the Force to mind trick the guards into letting them pass. "Tails, Kaylor, and I will go search for information. Amy, you go find Sonic." said Luke.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." said Amy respectfully and she happily set off to find Sonic.

But nobody noticed a black Escort Shuttle coming in for a landing not far from the area. Shadow exited the Shuttle, and began his trek towards the facility. Rouge also landed on the lower portions of the island and begun her infiltration of the lower levels of the facility.

Luke, Kaylor, and Tails made their way towards the restricted zone, where the break-in occurred the night before. They made it past the tightened security by using Luke's credentials and walked over to the chamber. "Looks pretty ancient to me. This technology seems pretty obsolete." pondered Kaylor.

"Sure is. Must have been from earlier in Mobius' history." said Tails as he and R2 walked over to the control console. "The systems been accessed. Looks like someone had to access this console to release Shadow from that Cryo-Stasis unit." said Tails. R2 then was plugged into the console as he worked to find what he could.

Meanwhile, Amy stealthily snuck past the guards and towards Sonic's cell. She had to sneak past many guards. But then suddenly, the alarms went off: "INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! All personnel please respond!!" The guards all headed to where the action was, which wasn't far from where Sonic was, and from where Amy was. So Amy decided to investigate, and then she heard blaster shots, and saw several guards die in front of her. But when she peeked around, she saw much smoke, and saw what appeared to be Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic! I knew I'd find you!" she said as she ran to embrace the figure, but then, she noticed something: this one was rather cold, and didn't react. But she then stopped right away and looked, and realized: "Hey, you're not Sonic! Who are you!!" The hedgehog simply stared at Amy, but turned his attention to a squad of Republic Soldiers that attempted to kill him, but Shadow drew two blaster rifles and charged the soldiers. Amy was rather surprised, but then, seeing her chance to get to Sonic's cell, ran towards it.

She then used a control key she picked off a guard to open the door to where Sonic's cell was, she was very pleased. "Sonic! I finally found you!!"

"Well, Amy. I wasn't planning on being rescued." said Sonic as he lounged away.

"What?!! I came all the way out here with Tails, Luke, Kaylor, and R2 to come and get you, and you don't wanna leave?!" said Amy in surprise.

"I came here to find out about that fake hedgehog that framed me." said Sonic.

"Fake Hedgehog?" asked Amy. "I think I saw him earlier! He's after something!" she added as she unlocked Sonic's cell, and Sonic leapt to his feet.

"He's done exactly what I had anticipated. I'd better go get him." said Sonic as he raced out the door.

Back at Castle Acorn, there was a sudden transmission, much to the surprise of Leia, Sally, 3P0, Han and Chewie. "Attention Republic Forces on the Planet Mobius! This is Admiral Dante Forell. By order of the Empire we demand that you submit to our demands, or suffer the consequences of our actions!"

Leia handled the situation herself and said: "Admiral, what business do you have trespassing in Republic Space? Withdraw your vessel or our fleet will open fire!"

"Princess Leia…I think it would be a wise choice for your fleet to back off. We now control the Space Colony ARK, and its primary weapon, the Eclipse Cannon. If you do not submit to the demands we have sent you. We will destroy the planet. And just to show you we are not bluffing, allow for us to demonstrate this weapon's destructive power!" then Forell ended his communication and an image of the ARK appeared.

"That's the small moon we saw every year! I never thought it to be a space station!" gasped Sally.

Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Dulcy, along with Knuckles and Julie-Su, entered the room to see what all the commotion was. They watched as they saw a half-section of the ARK detached from the station, and revealing a large cannon. "What is that ol' thing?" asked Bunnie.

"Must be that Eclipse Cannon that they were talking about. If they're targeting the fleet, then order it to get away from it!" Sally ordered the officers.

The Republic fleet received the order to get away as the ARK turned towards the Republic Fleet. The ships scattered to try and get out of the line of fire, but it did little good, for soon the ARK was pointed directly at them. "Commence firing sequence." ordered Commander Akuji. The Cannon opened up and soon surges of energy began to spark, and then, a large beam shot out from the cannon and surged at the Republic fleet, and destroyed 3 Mon Calamari crusiers and a few Assault Frigates. Everyone below was horrified as half a Rebel fleet was destroyed by a single blast.

"Whoa….that was even worse than the 2nd Death Star…" murmured Leia.

Then, Forell came on and said: "Now that you've seen it, we are giving you 6 hours to comply, or our next target will be the Planet Mobius. Don't try anything or we will turn the cannon on anything you throw at us!" then Forell ended his transmission.

The Freedom Fighters and the Heroes were horrified, and knew that they had to move quickly. "What are we gonna do now?" asked Rotor.

"We wait for Luke and the others to return. Then we go up there and find a way to stop this!" said Sally.

Now Luke and the others had witnessed this catastrophe, since R2 had relayed the message. "We don't have much time! We have to find Sonic and get outta here!" said Kaylor.

"Quite right! We have to hurry!" agreed Luke as he, Kaylor, Tails, and R2 raced out the door and went to find Sonic and Amy.

Shadow meanwhile was walking through the lower levels of the base, blasting sentry turrets and guards. But then, he turned to see Rouge. "So, I finally found you, Rouge." said Shadow sternly.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. You're even more charming in person." said Rouge sarcastically.

"I have no time for this." said Shadow. "Where's the vault where the Chaos Emeralds are?"

"I think they are down this way. I'll get on it Shadow." said Rouge. "I'll have that door open in no time!" Rouge and Shadow ran towards the vault where the Emeralds were. But whilst Rouge was trying to override the door mechanism, Shadow had a flashback to his past.

It was of him and a girl running away from a group of soldiers that were sent to shut down the ARK. One raised a gun on the girl and fired at her and wounded her. "MARIA!!!" shouted Shadow.

Back in reality, Shadow thought: "Maria….soon I will make the life forms of this planet suffer for what they did. I promise…"

Rouge then noticed Shadow looking very deep in thought. "Something bothering you Shadow?"

"It's none of your business." grumbled Shadow.

"I know you've got something on your mind, so spill it out!" demanded Rouge.

"Fine! If you insist!" growled Shadow. "50 Years ago, I was living on the Space Colony ARK. The only person who cared for me was a girl named Maria Robotnik. She was both the grandfather of my creator and the only friend I ever had. I can't remember my past clearly now, but I remember that at some point, the government decided to shut down the research done there, and killed everyone aboard. Maria and I attempted to escape to the escape pods, but before we could escape, a squad found us and then….then they shot her. I couldn't do anything but watch her die. I then was ejected down onto the planet, where I was captured and placed in the cryo-stasis unit. Since that day, I've wanted vengeance for what happened to Maria. Whatever is coming to this planet, it is deserved."

"So you're in it for revenge? That's not a very good reason." said Rouge now sounding worried.

"Don't patronize me! I lost the only friend I had that day! I want some blood to spill!" growled Shadow.

"I'm amazed at you Shadow." said a voice. Rouge and Shadow turned to the sight of Sonic sitting in the doorway. "You want to kill everyone on this planet for a crime that they never committed? The humans on this planet are from all over the galaxy, and they know nothing of this."

"So what? It matters not what happens to them, but humanity and anyone who dares to stand against me will die for its mistake!"

"Killing everyone here won't take the pain away Shadow. You cannot take it out on all these people who had nothing to do with this!" said Sonic trying to reason with him.

"I will kill whoever gets in my way! So don't you dare question me!!" then Shadow charged Sonic and knocked him into the wall. The battle was just heating up.


	6. Chapter 6: Danger Zone

Chapter 06: Danger Zone

Luke, Kaylor, Tails, and R2 were running through the corridors searching for Sonic when they ran into Amy. "Amy!" shouted Tails.

"Tails! Luke! Kaylor! R2! Sonic went after that black hedgehog I saw earlier!" shouted Amy.

"Shadow is here?" asked Kaylor. "He must have come for the Chaos Emerald here! We have to stop him!"

"I concur." said Luke. "Amy, Tails, and R2, go back to the ship and get it ready for takeoff. Kaylor and I will go after Sonic and Shadow."

"Yes sir!" said Tails and Amy together as they and R2 headed out of the facility and went to retrieve the _Star Tornado_, while Luke and Kaylor raced towards the vault.

Shadow and Sonic exchanged blows and blaster shots as hard hitting as the last time they fought, and then, Shadow blasted a hole right through the ceiling and onto the jungle above the underground portion of the base.

"You're pretty tough Shadow. But you're my fake, and I gotta bring this little crusade of yours to an end." said Sonic.

"You're the fake from my point of view. You're not strong enough to be my fake. You're a mere hedgehog, unlike me, since I'm the Ultimate Life-Form. Perfect, immortal, and unstoppable!" then Shadow launched a Spin Dash at Sonic, who dodged the blow. Sonic then fired his blaster at Shadow and knocked him down, but Shadow quickly recovered and fired off a Chaos Spear at Sonic, who dodged it easily. Sonic was prepared for this round, so he dodged Shadow's Chaos Spears easily.

Shadow grew increasingly frustrated. "You compare yourself to me? I think you greatly misjudge."

"I'll make you eat those words off a platter!" said Sonic as he hit Shadow with a homing attack.

"This is Rouge! I've got the vault door open! The last 2 Emeralds are as good as ours!" said Rouge over Shadow's communicator. But Shadow was too busy fighting Sonic to worry about that. But then, Shadow was caught off guard by the sight of Luke, equipped with his Lightsaber. Shadow fired off several Chaos Spears at Luke, who deflected them with ease. Luke then came with a full swing, which Shadow jumped to avoid. Sonic held back to let Luke do some fighting.

Shadow and Luke exchanged blows, but Shadow's attacks were repulsed by Luke's Force powers and Lightsaber blocks. Luke eventually struck Shadow in the arm, and they were in a lock. "You are strong Shadow." said Luke as he struggled to gain the edge. "But I sense much anger in you. You think that this 'Maria' wanted you to avenge her death. I sense a lie hangs in your mind, and you are becoming the very evil you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Jedi! I lost the only friend I had that day, and I'm not gonna fight for the race that killed her!" growled Shadow, struggling to repulse Luke's Lightsaber.

"You sound just like my father when he tried to justify his fall to the Dark Side. You're better than those people Shadow, don't give into your anger! Once you start down the dark path, forever will it consume your fate." said Luke remembering his teachings.

"I am far from being a good guy, Skywalker. So don't you dare stand in my way! Chaos Spear!" Shadow said as he shot Luke in the hand with a Chaos Spear, and allowed him to break free.

"Shadow, this is Rouge. The vault is in lock-down now, and Forell is gonna bombard the island with turbolaser fire. I kinda need help here…." said Rouge.

This made Shadow remember about the Chaos Emeralds, and then Sonic walked up to Shadow and said: "I'll help you rescue your friend. Truce for now?"

"I'll help too." said Luke as he offered his aid.

Shadow begrudgingly looked at the two and grumbled: "For now…" and then the three raced back towards where the vault was. Shadow and Sonic spin dashed into the vault, where Rouge and Kaylor were.

"My hero." said Rouge grabbing Shadow.

"All right, now how do we get…." said Sonic before Shadow teleported them out of the vault and near Shadow's Escort Shuttle. "outta here?"

"That was so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue…"

"I'm only here for the Chaos Emeralds." said Shadow as he grabbed the case containing the Emeralds. "Chaos Control!" then Shadow disappeared with the Emeralds. Then the Shuttle, with Shadow aboard, took off and flew off at once.

Sonic then turned to Rouge. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I know. Rouge the Bat. I work undercover for Kaylor here."

"Say what?" asked Sonic.

"That's right Sonic. She's been undercover in the Remnant since Endor. She tipped us off about some kind of operation going down here. We just never fully took the chance." said Kaylor.

"Way past smart, Kaylor. Rouge, I say we go up to the ARK and complain to this guy's boss." said Sonic.

"I concur. But we require a ship soon, or the _Apocalypse_ will take us down with the island." said Rouge.

"Right." said Kaylor. "Amy and Tails, where are you?" asked Kaylor over his communicator.

Then the _Star Tornado_ came into view and landed right where Shadow's shuttle was. "Right here, Kaylor. Get on, quick!" shouted Tails over the communicator as the boarding ramp opened up and they all climbed aboard as quickly as they could and took off.

Shadow's shuttle flew towards the ARK, but three X-Wings from the base gave chase. "Unidentified shuttle, we have you in our sights. Power down at once or we will open fire." said a pilot.

But Shadow, undaunted by this threat, pushed a button on the control panel and a compartment of the shuttle opened and out came three projectiles. "Homing Mines! Evasive Action now!" shouted the pilot. But the three X-Wings couldn't avoid the mines and all three were destroyed in an instant. But the _Star Tornado_ was soon approaching fast, and Shadow knew he had no time to do battle with the freighter, and so he pushed the same button again and fired off three more homing mines. But Tails, being a good pilot, locked onto the mines and fired off three missiles to destroy the mines. This made Shadow respond by firing the rear turret on the Shuttle, but the _Star Tornado _dodged the shots easily, and fired back. Then Shadow revealed another trick. Turning the shuttle around, he fired off two purple colored warheads at them.

"Mag Pulses! Evade!" shouted Kaylor. But they were too late, the two Mag Pulse warheads struck the _Star Tornado_ and knocked out its weapons. Satisfied, Shadow turned around and cloaked his ship with the cloaking device aboard.

Meanwhile, the _Apocalypse_ moved into firing position, and then fired off many shots at Prison Island, which reduced the Republic base below into ruins.


	7. Chapter 7: Assault on the ARK

Chapter 07: Assault on the ARK

As the _Star Tornado_ recovered from the effects of the Mag Pulse warheads, they soon received a message from the Castle. It was Sally and Leia. "Luke! Sonic! Kaylor! What happened on Prison Island? We lost contact with it!"

"We're fine you two." said Luke. "But Shadow has fled to the ARK with the last two Emeralds."

"What?! If he gets them there, the Eclipse Cannon will be fully operational!" said Sally in panic.

"Yes." added Leia. "We have to stop this!"

"And we will Leia. We're gonna follow Shadow to the ARK and see if we can stop him and Forell." said Sonic.

"Hold that thought Sonic. We're gonna meet up with you on the _Falcon_ and we'll go up together." said Leia.

"All right, but hurry. We have about 3 hours to go." said Kaylor as the communication cut off.

Back at the Castle, Sally and Leia spoke to the Freedom Fighters. "All right, here's the plan. Knuckles, we need you up there. Bring that Master Emerald with you. I think we'll need it."

"Got it." said Knuckles.

"The rest of you should stay here." said Sally.

"Vat?!" gasped Antoine.

"Whadda y'all mean stay here?" asked Bunnie.

"I need you guys on standby in case of trouble. And I need someone down here to coordinate with the Republic Fleet." said Sally.

The other Freedom Fighters looked at each other, but then Julie-Su replied: "All right Sally. Do what you need to. But if something goes wrong, we'll come running."

"Deal." said Sally. "3P0?"

"I've informed General Solo, and he says the _Millennium Falcon_ is ready." said 3P0.

"Right then, let's go." said Leia. "You too, 3P0."

"What?!" gasped 3P0. "Oh dear….I never seem to catch a break."

Sally, Leia, 3P0, Knuckles, Han, and Chewie all soon climbed aboard the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ and they took off to join the _Star Tornado_ high up in orbit.

Meanwhile, the _Star Tornado_ was exiting the atmosphere when they received a message from: "Rogue Squadron to _Star Tornado_, Rogue Squadron to _Star Tornado_."

"Wedge, this is Luke." said Luke to Wedge Antilles, as a flight group of X-Wings joined up with the _Star Tornado_.

"Luke, good to hear you. The _Millennium Falcon_ will be here soon, and we've been sent to help clear the way for you. This feels just like Yavin, eh Luke?" said Wedge.

"If you say so Wedge." said Luke jokingly. "But we must hurry, if that cannon goes to full power, the planet is doomed."

"And that's why we are gonna stop it Luke." said a voice. Everyone turned to the sight of the _Millennium Falcon_ flying towards them.

"You're quite right Han. We will and we must. This planet's fate rests on our shoulders. May the Force be with us all."

"Amen to that." said Sonic.

The two freighters and Rogue Squadron set off towards the ARK, which soon came into view, and then Han reported: "I got a reading on that station. It's half the size of the Death Star!"

"You're right General Solo." said Tycho Celchu. But then, his scanners responded. "Wait! Sensors have picked up a flight group at 5-9-2-Mark 3! Configuration is Imperial."

"Copy that!" said Wes Janson. "I have a confirmation of 10, 15, over a few dozen TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. This is gonna get a little rough."

"Lock S-Foils in attack position." said Wedge. "All right everyone, let's get into attack formation."

Wes Janson then reported: "Copy that, we're ready. Here they come!" and then, a whole swarm of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors swooped down and fired at them. Rogue Squadron fired back at the TIEs, and the _Star Tornado_ and the _Falcon_ fired back at the fighters, but still pressed on. Rogue Squadron battled the TIE Fighters and Interceptors and took out a great deal many.

But the _Star Tornado_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ stopped for nothing, since the clock was ticking, and that they had no time to get into a lengthy dogfight. They only took out the TIE Fighters and Interceptors that got into their way. As they approached the ARK, the Imperials aboard detected their approach. "Admiral! The _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Star Tornado_ are approaching fast!" shouted Commander Akuji.

"Well go to the hangar and kill them Commander!" shouted Forell.

And Akuji ran into the hangar where the two freighters landed quickly and ran over many Stormtroopers. The heroes quickly exited the ships and began fighting the Imperials. Luke, Han, Chewie, Sonic, and Knuckles led the attack, with Tails exiting the _Star Tornado_ with his new _Cyclone_ walker, did battle against the many Stormtroopers and Storm Commandos that were trying to kill the heroes. But as Han blasted many Stormtroopers, Commander Akuji charged the smugger with a kick, which knocked Han's blaster out of his reach, but Han then got into hand-to-hand combat with the Storm Commando.

Meanwhile, Sonic led Tails, Amy, Kaylor, 3P0, R2, and Luke towards the control room of the ARK, in hopes of disabling the Eclipse Cannon. As they made their way through the corridors, they spotted Admiral Forell, in a modified AT-PT walker examining the Chaos Emeralds that Shadow gave him. Sonic then did a Spin Dash on Forell's walker and managed to grab a hold of one of the Chaos Emeralds. "So, Sonic the Hedgehog, you've made it this far in the game, but we will have what we want from this facility soon."

"Whatever Admiral. As long as I have one Emerald, the Eclipse Cannon is useless to you. And that's good since I can't have you blowing up my home planet." said Sonic.

"Oh, you think that our goal is blowing up this planet? That's only part of the deal." said Forell. "But now you shall die." Then Forell pushed a button on his control panel and then…Sonic fell through a hole in the floor and into an escape capsule.

"SONICCCCCC!" screamed Amy as she looked out the window. Then, a flight group of TIE Fighters swooped down and destroyed the capsule.

"He…..he's gone." said Kaylor.

"Now you see that he isn't fast enough to compete with wit." said Forell.

"You shall pay for this…Admiral. You will pay!" said Tails, who was now enraged and then opened fire on the Admiral's walker. Forell returned fire, and then a heated battle began. While the Admiral was distracted, Luke, 3P0, R2, Kaylor, and Amy snuck past them and continued their long trek towards the command center of the ARK.

Meanwhile, Han continued to fight Commander Akuji and was getting beat up hard, and before Akuji could do anything more, Chewbacca appeared from behind and grabbed Akuji by the neck, lifting him off his feet. As Akuji struggled to overpower the Wookiee, Han recovered and punched Akuji in the chest, and then Chewie broke Akuji's neck and killed him instantly.

"Wow, thanks pal." said Han. Chewie roared in thanks. But then, Leia and Sally begun to make their way to the command center, and as soon as they left, Sonic appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa! How did you…I thought you…."

"Tested a theory Han. It seems that whoever holds a Chaos Emerald can use it to teleport from one place to another." said Sonic.

Chewie barked a question in confusion, but then Knuckles saw an ominous sight of Rouge holding the Master Emerald and flying away. "Hey! Get back here with that Emerald you rat!" then Knuckles gave chase. But Sonic, Han, and Chewie decided to go catch up with Luke and the others.

But then, Sonic spotted Shadow inside a chamber below the ceiling and then raced off after the black hedgehog. Han and Chewie then received a communication from Luke: "Han, Chewie, get up here fast! We need your help!"

"We're coming Luke. Sonic's gone off to confront Shadow, and Knuckles is going after the Master Emerald, which was taken."

"I figured Sonic was still alive, I could feel it." said Luke. "Now hurry, we don't have much time!"

"We're coming Luke!" said Han as he and Chewie headed towards the command center at once.


	8. Chapter 8: From Bad to Worse

Chapter 08: From Bad to Worse

Meanwhile, Rouge had taken the Master Emerald to a special chamber deep within the ARK, and was sitting in a control unit looking up information, when she heard Knuckles approaching. She flew up to the scaffolding above, and waited to ambush him. Knuckles appeared in the upper doorway, and then leapt down onto the platform. But before Knuckles could approach the Emerald, Rouge leapt down to try and stop him, but Knuckles spotted her shadow and leapt out of the way.

"This area is off-limits, hon, so pack up and leave!" demanded Rouge.

"No way! Not without that Master Emerald I won't!" said Knuckles. Then he threw a punch at Rouge, who responded by kicking back. The fight was entirely hand-to-hand combat. Rouge and Knuckles exchanged blows and then Rouge fell back a bit.

"Don't you know a gentleman always lets a lady have her jewel?" she asked.

"I'm not a gentle man and you're no lady!" said Knuckles, who managed to land a hit near Rouge and make her lose her balance. She then started to fall off the edge of the platform, but then, Knuckles grabbed her wrist. "Hold on! I got'cha!"

Rouge was then hoisted back onto the platform where she then said: "If that's your idea of a come-on, then think again! Take the Emerald for all I care! I didn't need it anyway!" then she just flew into a doorway. Knuckles felt very pleased with himself as he picked up and carried the Emerald away.

Rouge then proceeded to a data terminal as she pulled out her communicator: "Commander Raeglan, I've managed to access the ARK's data core. R2-D2 should be getting the information now."

"Good work Agent Rouge. R2 is receiving now, and now we need you to locate the Emeralds and…"

But Rouge's communicator was destroyed by Shadow, who now held her at blaster point. "You keep your hands off of those Chaos Emeralds. We wouldn't want them to fall into the wrong hands now, don't we? *Agent* Rouge?"

"So you figured it out hon. There really is more to me than meets the eye." replied Rouge.

"You've been a spy for the Republic all this time, haven't you?" said Shadow.

"Uh huh. And now that Master Skywalker's droid has all the information, it should allow the Republic to learn a bit about your creator's work." said Rouge.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" said Shadow growing more annoyed.

"That sounds funnier coming from you, since you only want vengeance." said Rouge.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"I mean that I still can't believe you're that thirsty for blood, and you're too quick to point the finger at the Republic, when they had no involvement in that." said Rouge.

"I will blame whoever I want! I will fulfill Maria's final wish to avenge her!" said Shadow sounding much more annoyed, but then he spotted Sonic spying on him from above, and decided to move to intercept him.

As he turned away, Rouge said: "Is revenge what Maria wanted? Or are you simply too angry to accept the truth?" Shadow didn't reply as he raced towards the Eclipse Cannon works.

Sonic followed Shadow onto a pair of conveyer belts near the Eclipse Cannon works, and whilst Shadow rode one belt going one way, Sonic walked on one going the opposing direction while holding the Chaos Emerald. "So, you can cause Chaos Control as well. I thought I was the only one who could use it." said Shadow.

"Just a little theory I had. Quickly came to mind when the Admiral shot me into space." replied Sonic.

"Hmph. I can't believe you took that death-defying risk and made it out intact." said Shadow.

"I'm a survivor, that's all. I've seen things a lot worse than this place." said Sonic.

"I'm amazed you hang around that Jedi as well. He has such power, more power than you and I could ever have." said Shadow thoughtfully.

"Luke is a powerful and wise Jedi Master. One day he'll train me as a Jedi someday, and I will defend the Republic alongside him." said Sonic. "You know, he can sense your thoughts and your possible future Shadow. I gotta admit, he did tell me a bit about the Force, and that the power you have isn't half as significant next to the Force."

"I am the Ultimate Power! I am the ultimate power in the galaxy! And I will accomplish my mission."

Sonic raced down the conveyer belt while Shadow followed. "I never got your name though."

"Who me? I'm just a guy with a need for speed. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"I can see. Well Sonic, your high speed adventure ends now!" then Shadow and Sonic were ready for battle at last.

Meanwhile, Luke, Amy, Kaylor, 3P0, R2, and then Leia and Sally made it to the Command Center where they took out many more Stormtroopers and Storm Commandos inside. When they reached the control console, R2 and NICOLE were plugged into the control console to find a way to shut down the Eclipse Cannon.

Meanwhile, Tails, aboard the _Cyclone_, was still fighting Admiral Forell's AT-PT, and both had taken very severe damage, and then Forell's walker fired off several concussion blasts at the _Cyclone_, knocking Tails back, and then Forell said: "All right boy! I'll leave you to lick your wounds for now. I have other matters to attend to. We can finish this another time." then Forell's walker raced through a blast door, which closed behind.

"And I'll be ready for you." grumbled Tails as he heard Han and Chewie run up. "Hey you two! C'mon, let's get to the command center."

"Right. Everyone needs us up there." said Han.

Sonic and Shadow exchanged many blows in the Eclipse Cannon works and also began to damage the Eclipse Cannon's circuits and energy conduits. But Sonic was still holding the Emerald, and while he was not looking, a metallic arm grabbed it from out of his hand and when both hedgehogs turned to see Admiral Forell in his damaged walker, and then he headed towards the Emerald chamber. But the Emeralds weren't the least of Sonic's concern as was defeating Shadow. They continued to exchange blows and blaster fire as they began damaging the cannon.

Meanwhile, Admiral Forell had just reached the Emerald chamber when the technicians reported: "Admiral, Shadow and Sonic are damaging the cannon, I'm not sure if this will destroy or damage the cannon if we fire it!"

"Well fire it anyway! We don't plan on getting what we need anyway from the Republic!" then Forell inserted the final Emerald. But then, the colony began to rumble and shake, and then, a countdown clock appeared on every other screen throughout the colony and then the image of a man chained to a chair appeared on the rest.

"The countdown for my final revenge has begun!" said the man as the clock, counting down from 45 minutes started to count backwards.


	9. Chapter 9: Stopping the Countdown

Chapter 09: Stopping the Countdown

Sonic and Shadow were fighting it out as the works went dark, and then, Sonic was able to gain the upper hand in the fight, and knock Shadow to his knees. "It's over Shadow! It's over!"

Shadow gleefully got up and said: "I don't think so, It's over for you!" as he pointed out a countdown clock near Sonic and they began to feel the ARK start to move.

Forell and the Imperial Technicians stood in awe as Luke, Leia, Sally, Han, Chewie, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Kaylor, 3P0, and R2 ran into the room to watch the man's message. "The countdown for my final revenge has begun! In a few minutes, you will all be destroyed. Space Colony ARK will hurdle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with devastating force! You have no time to prevent this disaster and absolutely no hope of survival! Your rulers took my granddaughter Maria from me! So I'm destroying everything you care about! Now you'll feel what I felt when I lost Maria! You'll see! You'll see! You'll see!"

"Who is this guy?" asked Amy.

R2 beeped something and 3P0 said: "That is Shadow's creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik. He is also the biological grandfather of the late Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"Robotnik's granddaddy huh?" said Han thoughtfully. "Not what I'd call loving." But then the ARK started to rumble again as Forell and the remaining Imperials fled to their shuttles and escaped to the _Apocalypse_.

"This whole station is falling apart!" gasped Sally.

"It's gonna get a lot worse soon." said Rouge. "The propulsion systems are locked out, so we can't reverse course."

R2 then beeped something else. "He says that the Colony's navcomputer was preprogrammed to descend and overload the Eclipse Cannon to the level equal to a supernova! Oh dear!" translated 3P0.

Then, another message came from Professor Robotnik: "I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair."

But then, R2 whistled something, which 3P0 translated: "He now says that he has some information about the Professor that he received from Rouge. He will display the entry now." R2 then displayed a hologram of Professor Robotnik's diary.

Kaylor then read the entry out loud: "Revenge. That is all that matters to me now. When I began my research, I only wanted to do good. That is why I worked to create the Ultimate creature. But the leaders of the project worried that I'd use it to take over the world. So they seized my lab on Space Colony ARK, and they took Maria from me. And my life took on a new purpose: Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them! Night and Day, I planned, so long after I am gone, my revenge will be complete. I've done it. My greatest design is now complete, the Ultimate Life-Form Shadow, my enemies think they've defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now it sleeps, but one day in the future, it will be reawakened. Shadow will bring total destruction."

"Oh my, he's gone totally insane!" gasped 3P0.

Chewie barked a question to Han, and he replied: "I dunno pal, this guy sounds like he completely lost his marbles."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Leia.

"We have to find a way to stop this station, and fast!" said Luke.

"NICOLE, any suggestions?" asked Sally.

"The shields on this colony are impervious to blaster and warhead fire Sally. The only option would be to destroy the colony with the Hypervelocity Cannon down on the planet." said NICOLE.

"I think we'd better save it for last resort." said Leia. "Let's see if we can disable the Chaos Emeralds."

"And I know how we can." said Sonic, walking in. "Knuckles, you can control the Master Emerald, right? Maybe you can drain the Chaos Emeralds and allow us to safely remove them and immobilize the ARK."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Knuckles.

"Agreed." said Luke. "Let's get on it, then. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Kaylor, Han, and Chewie, you make your way towards the Master Emerald Chamber is, and we can probably use that to drain the Emeralds. Sally, Leia, Amy, Rouge, 3P0, and R2, I'll escort you the Command Center where you'll be safe for the time being. We need to get in touch with the Republic ASAP."

"Got it." everyone said as they set off for their respective destinations. Sonic's team hurried down towards the central core of the ARK, where the chamber was located, and where the Emeralds were being transported to. Of course, they had to take out many sentry droids and turrets along the way.

Meanwhile, Luke's group made their way to the command center, and R2 got to work trying to override the controls. "I hope they can make it in time…" murmured Sally.

"Me too. But don't worry, they can and they will, Sally." said Leia.

Meanwhile, Rogue Squadron could only watch as the colony fell towards the planet. "Good luck Sonic." thought Wedge. "You and your friends will have a lot of trouble getting us out of this one."

Down at the Castle, the Republic personnel could only watch as the ARK bore down on the planet. Antoine and Bunnie walked to a back room and then Antoine said: "My dear Bunnie, if we die today, I would like azk vou a question."

"Spill it out then, sugah-Twan." said Bunnie.

Antoine then grabbed a small box out of his pocket and said: "Bunnie Rabbot, will you do me ze great honor of becomink my wife?"

Bunnie was shocked at this, but knew that the love was true and replied: "Why Antoine! Ah-ah-ah will!" then Antoine placed the engagement ring on Bunnie's ring finger and she said: "At least we'll die together knowing we love each other so much."

"Oui, Bunnie. I feel zat zis was ze last time we'd have together. Even if Sonic succeeds, ve shall be married." said Antoine.

"Ah hope so…." said Bunnie.

Back on the ARK, Sonic's team was blasting multiple turrets and getting past force fields, even getting out of a flood chamber before they were sealed in. As Sally, Leia, Rouge, Amy and the droids sat in the Command Center, Sally then said: "I still can't help it. I know Sonic will come through for us today."

"Don't count on it." said a voice. There was Shadow, calmly and casually walking towards them.

Amy then realized something and worked up courage. "Shadow, please. You've got to help them!"

But Shadow simply scoffed at that plead by replying: "Everything is going according to plan. I have no need to help them. Besides, there isn't a way to save everyone. The people of this planet deserve to be destroyed."

"That's not true!" said Amy. "Sometimes people fight over the smallest things, some are selfish, much like the war between the Republic and the Empire, like the Professor said, but everyone deep down has some inner goodness in them. Well, almost everyone. But if people follow their hopes and dreams, they have a reason to never give up on them, and they'll be happy. That's why you should help them. Saving everyone is a good thing in the end."

"Why should I, after what happened here?" asked Shadow.

"Because, I know how it feels." said Luke walking up from behind. "My father was once Darth Vader, servant of the Emperor. He thought the Dark Side of the Force was the only place for him, and he saw no point in turning back to the Light Side. But during the Battle of Endor, he realized that he didn't want me to suffer and die at the hands of the Emperor, and he gave his life for my own. He made that sacrifice, and was redeemed back to the Light once more."

"So your father chose life for you? One fair Jedi, Luke Skywalker. The only true Jedi that remains…for the sake of your life…" said Shadow thoughtfully.

"I must agree with Master Luke, Shadow." said 3P0. "There are times when I dread human behavior, but I understand why they do it, since it's their nature to destroy each other. But there are good people like Master Luke and Master Sonic out there who will fight for the sake of others."

"I agree. A Jedi always puts others first. They are willing to fight and die for the sake of peace and justice. If you help us today, Shadow, you can be redeemed yourself." said Luke.

"Please Shadow…" begged Rouge.

Shadow then had a flashback to Maria's death, and saw her say: "Shadow…I beg of you…Please…do it for me…for a better future…for all the people who live down on that planet…give them a chance to be happy." and then she ejected Shadow's escape pod as she then said: "Let them live for their dreams. Shadow…I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world." her final words were then: "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…"

Shadow then realized his mistake: "That's what I promised her…and I must keep that promise!"

Luke and the others smiled in joy of Shadow's realization. "I must help Sonic with stopping this!" and Shadow turned to the door."

"Me too. I'm going with you." said Luke.

"Yes, come Skywalker. Let us stop this once and for all!" said Shadow, as he and Luke raced off.

"Shadow." said Luke. "I sensed that the light inside you has returned. You are now at peace with yourself. I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Thank you Skywalker. I now realize that Maria wanted me to protect this planet. And now that I know there is an order of people who do that, I hope you will take me into consideration in the future."

"I will Shadow, when I'm ready. And remember: The Force will be with you. Always."

As Sonic's team approached the core. They saw what looked like a shrine which looked like the shrine on Angel Island. "Looks like this is the place! Let's do this!" said Sonic.

But then, a large capsule hanging on the wall broke open and out came a large lizard which stood right in the way of the heroes. "What is that?" gasped Sonic.

"That looks like a prototype that was supposed to be locked up." said Knuckles.

"Man, that looks ugly!" said Han.

"Leave this to me and Skywalker." said Shadow, who walked right past the heroes.

"Luke, what is…?" asked Han before Luke cut him off.

"Just go, Han. Shadow and I got this covered." Luke activated his Lightsaber as he and Shadow got ready for battle as the others ran past them. "So Shadow. How do we take this thing down?"

"If we take out the device on its back, we might knock this creature out!" said Shadow as the BioLizard attacked the two. They dodged the lizard's tail and mouth and then Shadow struck the first blow, by grinding on the cables and striking the device. Then Shadow was shook off as Luke distracted the beast and repulsed it's projectiles with his Lightsaber. Then Luke struck next and Force Jumped onto the back of the creature and hit the device with his Lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Kaylor, Han, and Chewie got to the shrine, where Knuckles placed the Master Emerald in its place. He then recited the chant: "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Then the Master Emerald glowed brightly and began absorbing the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. But then, the BioLizard repulsed Shadow and Luke, and began roaring loudly. Then it started to glow and then, it disappeared!

"It's gone!" gasped Tails.

But then, the Colony began to shake violently. Then, Leia called Luke on his Communicator: "The Prototype is still alive, Luke! It just attached itself to the outside of the ARK, and now it's keeping us on course!"

"Damn. That's not good." said Luke.

"So what do we do now?" asked Han.

"We've got the trump cards right here." said Sonic, who then looked at Shadow. They agreed that now was the time to use the power of the Emeralds. Knuckles, Tails, Han, Kaylor, Chewie, and Luke watched as the two hedgehogs summoned the Emeralds to them.

"When Sonic and Shadow gain the power of the 7 Emeralds…" said Kaylor.

"They become…" said Han.

"Super Sonic and Super Shadow." said Luke. And he was right. Sonic and Shadow were now in their Super form and ready for action. They flew outside the ARK, where the BioLizard, now the Final Hazard, was, and now it was time to defeat the monster.

"Can you hear me Sonic, Shadow? The life support system on the creature's back is its weak spot. Destroy that, and the creature is helpless." said Sally. "Hurry! We're counting on you!"

"We'll do it." said Sonic.

"And we will!" said Shadow.

The Final Hazard fired off many beams and projectiles at the two, but could never land a hit on them. Sonic and Shadow responded by firing back beams of energy at the creature and scored a few hits on the life support device. But it wasn't enough, for soon, the creature fired off many energy balls at them, and was very difficult to evade. But before the balls hit Sonic, they were destroyed by a barrage of cannon fire. Sonic looked to see Rogue Squadron's X-Wings joining the fight. "Hey, don't you know you shouldn't fight alone?"

"Copy that, Wedge. I'll keep that in mind." said Sonic.

Shadow was trying to evade the energy balls on his tail, and then, a barrage of missiles took them out. It was the _Millennium Falcon_, with Han and Chewie aboard. "Don't leave us out of the action. Even you need help sometimes!" said Han. Chewie roared in agreement.

"I understand, Solo. I will remember that." said Shadow. Even with the help of Rogue Squadron and the _Falcon_, they just weren't causing enough damage. But then, Sonic had an idea and begun to coordinate with everyone.

The creature saw Rogue Squadron's X-Wings charging it and fired a beam at them, which they dodged, and then Rogue Squadron fired off a salvo of Proton Torpedoes at the creature's life support device, which slowly damaged it. The _Millennium Falcon_ came next, firing its cannons and missiles at the device, which severely damaged it. Then, Sonic and Shadow came charging at the creature and delivered the final blow and destroyed the device.

The creature began to explode and finally disintegrated as the Colony began to burn up in the atmosphere. But Sonic and Shadow held it back with their remaining strength. "No way that's getting through!" said Sonic.

But then Shadow heard Maria in his mind: "Shadow, I beg of you!"

"Maria!"

"Give them a chance to be happy!"

"Now Shadow!" shouted Sonic. And then together, they both said: "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" and then a large light encompassed the ARK and then it disappeared. They reappeared right in the ARK's original position.

But Shadow, derived of his strength, began to fall towards Mobius. "Maria…this is what you wanted…right? This is my promise I made to you…." and then, Shadow gave one last glimpse at the ARK, but not before passing out from exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Everyone on Mobius and on the ARK rejoiced in happiness as the catastrophe was avoided. But then, Sonic arrived back in the command center, he looked rather distraught. "Sonic, where's Shadow?" asked Rouge hopefully.

But Sonic just gave a sad look on his face, and everyone's mood changed. Sonic then gave Rouge one of Shadow's rings.

"He gave his life for a good cause." said Sonic.

"How ironic as well." said Luke. "After what he did, he saved us all in the end."

"I have to agree." said Leia.

But as everyone grieved, R2 beeped: "He says that the _Millennium Falcon_ is approaching, and General Solo has something we should see."

Everyone set off for the hangar where the _Star Tornado_ and Shadow's Escort Shuttle was parked as the _Falcon _came in for a landing in the hangar. Chewie then came out and led everyone aboard the ship. Then Han and Chewie presented Shadow, who was now resting in the _Falcon_'s medical bays.

"Is he…" asked Rouge.

"Dead? No." said Han. "In a coma? Yes. He lost a lot of energy in that fight and to keep the ARK from falling any further. I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon."

"I sense the spark of life in him still." said Luke. "Let's go home. We'll let the Republic decide his fate."

As the Freedom Fighters exited the _Falcon _and climbed aboard the _Tornado_, Rouge gazed at Shadow's ship. "Ya know, he never did name this thing." she said.

"So what's it's name gonna be?" asked Sonic.

"I think I'll name it…the _Black Maria_. It'll be homage to Shadow's friend and to his life…" said Rouge as she climbed aboard the newly christened Escort Shuttle.

The three ships exited the ARK as Republic Ships got to work on putting troops aboard it to ensure security.

The three ships flew down towards Mobius, and they took Shadow to a high-security medical bay, where the medical droids thoroughly examined him, though no treatment would help Shadow recover quickly. Kaylor then exited the bay after speaking to the medical droids.

"Shadow is fine, aside from a concussion he sustained. But at the rate his energy is recharging, it could be months, maybe years before he'll come out of it." said Kaylor. "But I know he'll make it. I can feel it…"

Luke knew what that meant, but said nothing about it. Instead, he replied: "I don't know what his true fate is, but I sense that Shadow still has a role to play in events to come. The Force is strong with him, and that's what's keeping him alive."

"If you say so Luke. But what of the ARK and the Eclipse Cannon? We should destroy them before they can be used again!" said Sally.

"No…." murmured Leia. "We never did figure out what the true role of that weapon was, and I think it was built for a whole different reason. Let's leave it alone for now. It's secrets may prove beneficial to Republic Science."

"You're right Leia. Let's wait and see what role the ARK has to play in the future." said Luke.

"But you haven't forgotten that Forell has escaped." said Kaylor. "We think that he and the _Apocalypse_ fled to a nearby sector, but so far, we've been unable to track them."

"No worries. We'll find Forell at some point, but he's not the least of the Republic's concerns." said Leia. "We have plans for Coruscant soon, and we need all of our best forces to converge there…"

And so with that, mostly everyone left, except Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. "Do you think the Professor created him. Shadow, just for revenge?" asked Rouge.

"I dunno. But there had to be an original reason why Shadow was created, Rouge. Who knows?" said Sonic.

"I just hope….well….he recovers soon…" said Rouge.

"Like Kaylor said, it could be a long time before Shadow fully recovers." said Tails. "We'll see."

With that, the 5 left the chamber, as Shadow laid in a stasis chamber, slowly recharging his energy. Meanwhile, Sonic thought: "What a day this has been, and what a birthday too. Saving the world is the best gift I could ever have!"

But things were about to get much more surprising, for soon, within the next day, everyone went to the wedding of Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette, and it certainly did turn out to be a happy ending thanks to Shadow. They would take a moment of silence to remember that Shadow allowed for that moment to happen.

However, deep within the far reaches of the Outer Rim, the _Apocalypse_ was meeting up with the rest of its fleet, and Admiral Forell was called to a secret room aboard the ship, and he then sat in a chair in a very dark room with only a single light. "Welcome back Admiral." said a voice. "I presume you acquired the necessary data from the ARK?"

"Yes, Grand Admiral. The mission was a partial success. But we haven't destroyed Mobius because of Sonic and his allies."

"No matter about Sonic." said the voice. "We have come a step closer to achieving our goal. But for now, like we always have Admiral, we wait. Wait for the Republic and the Remnant to be worn down by their war. When that happens, we will strike. And that Sonic, and his friends, and not even the Jedi will be able to stop us!"

"Y-y-y-yes, Grand Admiral. I have uploaded the information to you." said Forell.

"Very good Admiral. Remember, nobody sees me, but I see and know everything, so do not fail me…" said the voice.

And with that, Admiral Forell left the room, making sure no one spotted him. He didn't know who the "Grand Admiral" was, but knew that whoever he was, he was doing everything he could to avoid a personal meeting. The _Apocalypse_ and its fleet continued toward a hidden base somewhere in the Unknown Regions.


	11. Chapter 11: Capture of an Escort Carrier

Chapter 11: Capture of an Escort Carrier

It had been a month since the ARK incident occurred, and for the Freedom Fighters and their Chaotix Allies, it was business as usual. They were working with Republic Forces to prepare for an invasion of Coruscant. But first, down in the canyons of Mobius' Great Mountains, a squad of TIE Fighters and a pair of TIE Interceptors were flying through the canyons. "Okay, stay tight Freedom Fighters. Due to the requirements of the future missions, we are training in TIE Fighters. You need to be familiar with their capabilities and know how to think like the Imperial Pilots do."

"Copy that, Kaylor." said Sonic. "Just like flying the _Freedom Stormer_!"

"Yep, this shouldn't be too hard. But stay clear of the canyon walls!" said Sally.

The Freedom Fighters piloted their TIE Fighters while Kaylor followed in a TIE Interceptor observing them. The Freedom Fighters flew dangerously to demonstrate how they would fly as Imperial Pilots did. Within the hour, they flew back to the Republic Space Station in orbit, where they would soon get the briefing for the next mission. "Alright Freedom Fighters. And Chaotix." said Kaylor speaking to Knuckles' team, which consisted of: himself, Julie-Su, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Charmy Bee. "This is gonna be a capture operation, and the plan is to capture an Imperial Escort Carrier that was attacked by pirates. The Escort Carrier is transporting a small group of high-end Imperial Fighters, notably Assault Gunboats, TIE Advanced "Avenger" fighters, and a small amount of TIE Defenders. In the attack, the Carrier's engines failed, and is now stranded. This is an opportunity the Republic cannot pass up, so we are going to launch a capture effort. Your objective is to disable the carrier so that the Modified Corvette _Solaris_ can capture it. The Carrier itself is armed, but has a small group of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors as well as a mine field are guarding the carrier until help arrives, which could come at any time."

"So let me get this straight." said Sonic. "You want us to clear out the mines and TIEs and disable the carrier?"

"That's right. The Freedom Fighters will fly group of A-Wing and X-Wing fighters, while the Chaotix disable the Carrier. Stay alert for pirates as well as Imperial Forces in this sector." said Kaylor. "Any objections?"

"No." said the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

"Good luck. We leave now. We have no time to waste!" said Kaylor grabbing his helmet.

Sonic, Sally, and Tails were in A-Wings, while the rest of the Freedom Fighters were in X-Wings. Knuckles flew a Y-Wing into the fight, while the rest of the Chaotix flew captured Assault Gunboats. They flew towards the area where the crippled carrier was, and saw only a small minefield and a small force of TIE Fighters and Interceptors were patrolling the area.

"Sonic, you, Sally, and Tails get the TIEs, we'll take care of the mines." said Kaylor.

"Got it! Let's do it to it!" said Sonic. The TIE Fighters and Interceptors moved to attack the A-Wings, while the X-Wings moved against the mines. There were only a few TIE Fighters and Interceptors protecting the carrier, obviously due to the fact that the bandits who attacked the carrier took out a large portion of the fighter screen. The X-Wings, led by Kaylor and Bunnie, were able to avoid the carrier's turbolasers and open up a gap for the Chaotix to begin firing torpedoes at the carrier to take down the shields. By the time the shields on the carrier were down to 50%, all the TIEs were shot down, and the A-Wings joined in the destruction of the remaining mines. As soon as the mines were destroyed, the shields on the carrier failed, and the Chaotix pummeled the ship with Ion Cannons and disabled the carrier.

"Carrier disabled!" shouted Julie-Su.

"Good!" said Kaylor. "Now patrol the area while the _Solaris_ conducts its capture operation. It should be here soon."

And he was right, for soon, the Modified Corvette _Solaris_ entered the area with a force of Republic Commandos to take control of the Carrier.

But as the _Solaris _slowly made its way towards the carrier, Sally noted something most unusual about the situation. "Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just fine Sal. Why do you ask?" replied Sonic.

"It's just…I'm used to your impatience in times like this. You'd tell the corvette to 'get a move on' or 'you're going too slow' kinda thing." said Sally.

"Oh, well, let's just say that Luke taught me something about patience." said Sonic.

"Sally, Sonic's grown up quite a bit ever since you guys came through that portal to this galaxy. You guys have grown up in the last 6 years." said Kaylor.

"Oh yeah." said Rotor. "I've learned a lot of technological stuff ever since I came here."

But then, the scanners went off in Kaylor's X-Wing. "Hold up! Long range scanners are picking up a flight group at 2-9-1-Mark 3! Looks like our bandits have come to haunt us. I'm picking up a squadron of R-41 Starchasers, and a squadron of Y-Wings, as well as a squadron of DX-9 Stormtrooper Transports. Definitely a capture operation. Move to intercept."

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix broke off to where the bandits exited hyperspace. "Let's rock and roll everyone!" shouted Vector.

"This will be an interesting fight." said Espio.

"Don't forget to cover the _Solaris_!" shouted Mighty.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" shouted Charmy.

"Keep this channel clear, guys!" shouted Knuckles.

The bandits were surprised to see the Republic seizing their prize. "New Republic forces! This is our prize! Back off and we won't get nasty!" said a bandit.

"Attention bandit forces! This carrier is ours now. Do not attack!" warned Kaylor.

"We didn't cripple this thing only to have you guys steal from us! All units destroy the Republic Forces!" said the bandit.

The Freedom Fighters did battle with the R-41 Starchasers, while the Chaotix did battle with the Y-Wings and the Transports. Knuckles let the other Chaotix members take on the Y-Wings while he battled the Transports.

"_Solaris_ to Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, we have commenced capture operation." said the captain of the _Solaris_.

The Freedom Fighters did well against the R-41s, who were simply no match for the Republic Aces. Neither were the Y-Wings against the Chaotix. Within the next several minutes, the bandits were either pretty much destroyed or driven off. Knuckles succeeded in taking out many transports and driving off the rest.

"You-you-you damn Republic forces! We'll get you for this indignity!" said the pilot sheepishly.

"Yeah, whatever, next time, we'll be ready!" shouted Sonic.

"You should have left us alone, buddy!" shouted Kaylor.

The bandits sheepishly retreated into hyperspace, just as the _Solaris _reported a successful capture operation, and they managed to get the carrier to the Republic Space Station above Mobius. "Good work guys! These fighters will come in handy for the upcoming invasion of Coruscant. And Sonic, when you get on the station, come to Hangar Bay 4 at once. We have a surprise for you."

And Sonic most certainly did, for as soon as he landed in Hangar Bay 1, he raced down to Bay 4, where he saw the carrier unloading fighters. But one in a small bay was presented to Sonic by Kaylor. "Call it a belayed birthday present from me and the Republic. It's yours to fly."

"You're giving me one of the TIE Defenders from the carrier?!" gasped Sonic. "Sweet! I've been meaning to get behind the controls of one of these babies!" said Sonic, feeling very pleased.

"Yep. We figured since this ship and you go hand-in-hand, you should fly it. You can try it out when we finish offloading the carrier." said Kaylor.

"All right!!" said Sonic.

And with that all said and done, Sonic went to get some rest for the night. He couldn't wait to try out his new toy.


	12. Chapter 12: The Road to Coruscant

Chapter 12: The Road to Coruscant

It had been almost a week since the attack on the Escort Carrier, and the Republic was closing in on the Imperial Capital of Coruscant. But there were still preparations to be made in the attack. Defenses needed to be stripped, and fleets needed to get into position. And the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were busier than ever getting ready for the big siege. Kaylor then called them to a briefing at the Republic Space Station above Mobius. "All right everyone, we are about ready to go on an important mission involving those TIEs we captured."

"All right, some real action!" said Sonic.

"Well, anyway, here's the deal. There is an Imperial Space Installation in a sector near Coruscant that we've been having trouble with over the past few days, and we need to get through it ASAP." said Kaylor.

"Why has it been so difficult to overcome 1 defense post?" asked Julie-Su.

"Because that space installation has at least 2 squadrons of TIE Advanced "Avenger" fighters defending the station, and since we have no time to reroute forces to overwhelm them, we've decided that they are going to meet their match." replied Kaylor.

"You mean…" asked Sally.

"Yep, we are going to be using captured TIE Advanced against them, and make the odds even." said Kaylor. "But Sonic, your TIE Defender is ready, and you shall test it in that battle."

"All right! Bring them on!" said Sonic.

"The rest of you will fly TIE Avengers into the battle. Your objective is to clear out the TIE Avengers protecting the station so that the Y-Wing and B-Wing strike force can destroy the station with rockets. They will enter the battle zone in 7 minutes. Keep the TIE Avengers too focused on you. Of course a group of X-Wings and A-Wings will be escorting the Y-Wings and B-Wings in case the station launches TIE Fighters." said Kaylor. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" said the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix earnestly. All of them (minus Sonic) climbed aboard their captured TIE Advanced fighters, while Sonic climbed into his TIE Defender, which he appropriately painted blue.

"I never liked Imperial gray. They have no taste." said Sonic as he climbed inside.

"If you say so, Sonic." said Knuckles.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix soon took off in their captured TIEs, and set off towards the Imperial Space Station. It was a bit of a trip through hyperspace, but soon, they dropped out of hyperspace in that sector. "Lock and Load! Let's mix it up!" said Vector.

"Right! Let's see how they fare against their own ships!" said Sally.

"Are those ships ours?" asked a TIE Advanced pilot.

"_Alpha_ 1 to unidentified TIE Advanced fighters and TIE Defender, please state your squadron number and call sign." said the pilot of the lead TIE Advanced.

"This is Station Space Traffic Control. We have not summoned any reinforcements at this time." said the Space Traffic Controller aboard the station.

But by then, right before they realized it, the "reinforcements" had opened fire on them. "They're firing! It's the enemy! Republic Forces are attacking with stolen TIE Fighters!" shouted the lead TIE Advanced pilot. The enemy TIE Advanced fighters fired back at the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, and the dogfighting began.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were able to evenly fight the enemy TIE Advanced with ease, and Sonic's TIE Defender could outmatch the TIE Advanced easily without breaking a sweat. The enemy TIE Advanced though, did have many reinforcements in the form of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors that were launched to try and overwhelm the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, but were still no match for them.

Soon, Y-Wing _Red_ and B-Wing _Blue_ exited hyperspace, along with X-Wing _Gold_ and A-Wing _Green_ providing escort, ready to destroy the Imperial Station. "Warning! Republic fighters have joined the attack!" said the station controller.

The TIE Fighters and Interceptors that were left at the station were dispatched to intercept the Republic fighters, while more TIE Advanced were launched to try and take out the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

"Man! These guys are relentless!" shouted Tails.

"They sure are, sugah! But they are runnin' outta options and they know it!" said Bunnie.

"Et tu positif?" asked Antoine.

"Don't dally guys. We still have to take them out." said Espio.

Soon, the Y-Wings and B-Wings came into rocket range. "This is _Gold _1; we are commencing rocket attacks on the Imperial station."

"This is _Blue _1; we are commencing our heavy rocket attack on the station. All fighters give us cover."

And soon, both Y-Wings and B-Wings were launching salvos of rockets at the space station, which weren't stopped by the shields, and were damaging the hull of the station. "This is the station! We are taking heavy rocket damage!"

But despite the efforts of the TIE Fighters and Interceptors to try and intercept the Y-Wings and B-Wings, they couldn't get past the X-Wings and A-Wings, and of course, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. It wasn't long before the station couldn't take any more hits from the rocket barrage that it suddenly began to break up and explode. Soon, the _Freedom Star_, along with the Nebulon B-2 Frigate _Knothole_, the Nebulon B Frigate _Blue Sky_, and several Corvettes, including the _Andromeda_ and the Modified Corvette _Solaris_ arrived to take command of the situation.

"This is the Frigate _Knothole_, all forces, return to your ships at once for debriefing and rearming, we are to use this sector as a rally point for the Republic Forces in this sector." said the Captain of the _Knothole_.

"Ari? I recognize that voice any day." said Sally.

"Yes, Princess, It's me. I was given command of this vessel, the _Knothole_." said Ari.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix quickly returned to the _Freedom Star_, which had been sent with their other ships. Within minutes, the Freedom Fighters had transferred to X-Wings and A-Wings (Sonic remained in his TIE Defender), while the Chaotix transferred to their Gunboats (Knuckles transferred to his Y-Wing). Their new task was to patrol the area against counterattacks from the Imperials until the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Liberator_ arrived to relieve them.

"All right, now patrol the area until the _Liberator_ gets here. We have to keep our invasion plans on schedule." said Kaylor.

"Copy that. Let's hope we don't run into any more bad guys." said Rotor.

One moment, everything was quiet, and at least 10 minutes went by, when the _Knothole _reported: "We are detecting multiple vessels on an intercept course. They appear to be multiple Assault Gunboats, _Gamma_ Class ATR-6 Assault Transports, IPV-1 System Patrol Craft, Modified Corvettes, and a Strike Cruiser."

"That sounds Imperial to me." said Sonic.

"A Strike Cruiser, you say?" said Julie-Su. "I bet I can guess who it is."

Soon, two flight groups of Assault Transports, 4 IPV-1s, 2 Modified Corvettes, and a Strike Cruiser exited hyperspace. They were all fitted with black and red paint and a unique insignia painted on the sides. "No surprise." said Knuckles.

"It's the Dark Legion. So those guys are back from their time with Admiral Zaarin." said Julie-Su.

"That didn't make much sense, Julie-Su." said Kaylor. "Care to explain?"

"As you know, the Dark Legion is a group of cybernetic echidnas from Mobius that allied themselves with the Empire not long after the takeover. They were commonly working with Grand Admiral Zaarin because he shared an interest in their technology, and they stuck with him after his attempted coup d'état, but I guess they lost faith and broke off." said Julie-Su.

"Couldn't have told that tale any better myself…Julie-Su." said an imposing female voice.

"Lien-Da…" said Julie-Su. "It's been a while since I heard your slimy voice…"

"The same." replied Lien-Da. "Attention Republic Forces, this is Kommissar Lien-Da aboard the Strike Cruiser _Kragok_. You are ordered to leave this area in the name of the Galactic Empire, or face the consequences."

"This is the Modified Frigate _Knothole_. Strike Cruiser _Kragok_, this is now Republic Space! Do not attack!" said Ari.

"Final warning!" said Lien-Da. "Leave, or be destroyed!" The _Kragok_ began launching Assault Gunboats and TIE Advanced fighters, along with JV-7 Escort Shuttles.

"Negative. We have claimed this sector in the name of the Republic. You will back off at once or we shall open fire." said Ari.

But Lien-Da ordered her ships to open fire on the Republic ships and destroy them. "If we destroy some of their forces, they will probably back off." said Julie-Su.

"I say we fight!" said Vector. "We can run rings around Dark Legion pilots!"

"Knuckles has been trying to reach an understanding with these guys." said Mighty. "Is this really necessary?"

"Someone needs to tell them that they are attacking *us*." said Julie-Su.

"All right, now that that's settled, all forces, engage the Dark Legion forces and see if we can drive them off. Freedom Squadron, stop the Assault Transports from attacking our ships." said Kaylor. "Chaotix, intercept the Escort Shuttles. _Gold_ group and _Green _group, keep those Gunboats and TIE Advanced away from us."

The Freedom Fighters moved to intercept the Assault Transports, while the Chaotix did battle against the Escort Shuttles. "Remember, Escort Shuttles can take at least 4 missile hits." said Mighty.

The Freedom Fighters found it rather difficult to attack the Assault Transports, who fired their turbolasers at them on all sides. But then, Amy had an idea: "Attack them from below! They're vulnerable from there!"

"Good idea!" shouted Sally. "It's easy to take them out from there." And with that tactic in mind, the Assault Transports were easy targets for the Freedom Fighters.

But the same couldn't be said for the Chaotix, who found fighting the Escort Shuttles rather difficult. But there was no weak spot for them to exploit, so they just had to tough it out with keeping their shields up. But they managed to take down several of the Shuttles in the process.

But aboard the _Kragok_, the captain reported: "Kommissar, a Mon Calamari Cruiser is closing in on this sector, further combat would be inadvisable."

Lien-Da snarled, but knew that her forces were dwindling to quickly, and knew many more Republic forces would deploy from the cruiser. "Very well. Retreat from battle at once, Captain."

"Yes, Kommissar." said the captain. "All forces, retreat to designated coordinates at once."

And soon, the Dark Legion ships disengaged and began retreating. "They're falling back!" said Sonic.

"Let 'em go, guys. I think they've had it." said Kaylor.

"That's right, cowards! Run!" shouted Julie-Su.

"You won't get away with this indignity, Republic fools! We'll be back!!" snarled Lien-Da.

"Be grateful we're letting you go, Lien-Da, and do yourself a favor. Give up while you still can." said Sally.

"We won't submit to the guardian, or to the Republic, for that matter. We will fight until the bitter end!" and with that said and done, the _Kragok_ and its supporting ships entered hyperspace, just as the Cruiser _Liberator_ arrived to relieve the weary defenders.


	13. Chapter 13: The Siege of Coruscant P1

Chapter 13: The Siege of Coruscant (Part I)

After several hours of rearming and regrouping, the Freedom Fighter's fleet, led by the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Liberator_, entered hyperspace to join up in the blockade of the Planet Coruscant with the rest of the Republic Fleet. In the briefing room of the _Freedom Star_, Kaylor began briefing the Freedom Fighters first. "Freedom Fighters, it looks like Rogue Squadron and General Tantor have done it! They've taken down the planetary shield and created a gap in the sensor net for our forces to land safely."

"That's good. Glad to hear that." said Sally. "So what are we gonna do?"

"General Tantor and General Talor's forces are now moving into position to begin the siege of Coruscant city, our primary target being the Imperial Palace. But first we have to lead all of our troops into the city and establish a stable stronghold within the city. That's where you guys come in. There are two Fixed Artillery guns on the city wall near the gates, one on the north side, the other on the south side of the battle zone. Our forces will have a very difficult time breaking through the defenses if those guns remain."

"So, you want us to infiltrate the city defenses and destroy the guns?" asked Sonic.

"No. They're more valuable to us intact. We need you to clear out the Imperials from the guns so that the Infiltrators can capture them for later use in the siege." said Kaylor.

"Hold on." said Rotor. "Which one do we take down first?"

"You guys are the ones who are doing this job! You choose!" insisted Kaylor.

"All right." replied Rotor. "I guess the North one would seem viable to go first."

"Just like old times." said Sonic. "Right Tails?"

"Right Sonic!" replied Tails giving a hi-5 to Sonic.

"All right, Freedom Fighters, you know your mission, now it's time for the Chaotix to learn theirs." said Kaylor calling the Chaotix over. "Now, as for you guys, you are to aid in weakening the wall defenses. There are two turret control buildings behind the wall which provide remote power to the guns, and we need to take them out to ease up the pressure on our forces."

"Easier said than done, how are we supposed to get to them?" asked Knuckles.

"Airdrop." said Kaylor. "We'll use deployment pods to get you guys behind the wall very quickly and as to not endanger you to the AA Guns below."

"That sounds like a big adrenaline rusher." said Vector.

"But once you're on the ground, you're on your own. Don't expect any aid from us until we begin the siege. If your missions are successful, rendezvous at the gates and fire off the flares to signal our troops to begin the attack on the gates, and from there, we will receive new instructions from the ground troops." said Kaylor. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." said the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix as they grabbed their weapons and equipment and headed for the drop pods. As soon as the _Freedom Star_ was in orbit above Coruscant, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were ready to begin the drop. Soon, they were launched out of the ship and headed straight for their targets below.

After a very rough ride down, the Freedom Fighters touched down a few kilometers away from the first gun, and soon, they exited the pods feeling a bit woozy. "Man! Now I know what a meteor feels like!" groaned Sonic.

"You're still in one piece, Sonic. Let's go." said Sally. "NICOLE, can you locate the first gun?"

"Scanning, Sally." said NICOLE as she scanned the immediate area. "The gun is 5 kilometers north of our present position."

"Then let's do it to it!" said Sonic as he led the charge.

The Chaotix landed not far from the first turret control building, and immediately attracted the attention of a squad of Stormtroopers on patrol nearby, forcing them into a prolonged blaster fight with the troopers, the Chaotix managing to take them all out before heading towards the generator.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters were making their way towards the first artillery gun, with Sonic "on point", and they saw that the gun was guarded by Stormtroopers and an E-Web blaster cannon. "We'll have to find a way past that cannon." said Sonic.

"Leave it to me, sugah-hog." said Bunnie. She and Antoine had a plan for action figured out. She grabbed Antoine's hand and then, using her foot thrusters, flew towards the Imperial Defense position and took them off guard. She and Antoine came down blasters blazing, and took out several Stormtroopers before they even knew what hit them. Antoine then produced a vibro sword and cut down the remaining troopers.

"Wow! That was amazing, Bunnie and Antoine!" said Sally in surprise.

"Oui, mou princezz, we did our very finest." replied Antoine.

"Now let's check the gun, make sure it's safe." said Rotor as he breached the gun's access door open. He, along with Antoine and Bunnie checked the inside of the gun to make sure no Imperials were inside, and of course, there weren't.

"It's cleah, Sally-girl!" shouted Bunnie.

"See? Nothing to it. Let's go for the next one! Sonic and Tails, lead the way! Everyone, into that APC!" shouted Kaylor pointing to an Imperial Hover APC. The rest of the Freedom Fighters quickly climbed aboard, and with Sonic and Tails in the lead, they set off towards the second artillery gun.

The Chaotix were having a much tougher time, but it was nothing they couldn't handle, and as they got inside the generator, they made their way towards the power coupling, where Julie-Su would plant a sequencer charge and set it to destroy the generator. Of course, they had to take out many guards, Stormtroopers, and sentry droids while heading to the bottom of the generator. Eventually, they made it to the maintenance floor of the generator, where the coupling was. Julie-Su then got to work planting the sequencer charge.

"Will 'ya hurry it up! At the rate you're going, the battle will be over!" shouted Vector, blasting Stormtroopers with two blaster rifles.

"At the rate you're talking, you slow me down…" grumbled Julie-Su as she armed the charge. "Okay, now it's armed, Knuckles! 5 minutes and counting!"

"Right!" shouted Knuckles leading the charge with his Bullpup blaster rifle in hand. "C'mon Chaotix! Let's move!"

"We're with you, Knuckles!" shouted Charmy dumping Thermal Detonators on unsuspecting Stormtroopers. Knuckles led the charge straight out the door, leaving the generator to explode in a spectacular fireball.

"One down, one left!" shouted Espio killing any stragglers with shurikens and a blaster pistol. "Let's get to the next one!"

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters were closing in on the second gun, blasting AT-STs, TIE Maulers, AT-PTs, and Speeder Bikes who tried to stop them. But as they charged the defensive position, Sonic and Tails held arms, and Tails flew over the Imperials while Sonic got off hip shots from his blaster at the Imperial Troops below. Meanwhile, Antoine produced a rocket launcher to take down a pair of AT-STs that were sent to reinforce the gun's defenses. Finally, the Freedom Fighters charged the enemy position with blasters blazing, and they soon cleared the gun out just as the infiltrators arrived to take charge of the situation.

"Primary Objective completed! All guns secure. Now, let's head for the gate and give the go signal." said Kaylor. And the Freedom Fighters begun the half-as-long trek for the main gates.

The Chaotix used a bit of stealth to get to the second generator, and Espio then cloaked himself to deal with the guards.

"Boy, I hope we get to see some action in this siege." said one of the troopers guarding the door.

"We'd better, since nothing exciting ever happens on this rock….ack!" the second trooper fell dead to a shuriken to the neck, leaving his partner confused and frightened. But he fell in the blink of an eye to another shuriken. Then Espio appeared out of the shadows, and signaled the Chaotix to make their approach. Knuckles and Mighty then pried the door open, and then they got to work heading for the power coupling.

But the Imperials inside were unprepared this time, whereas the ones in the first generator were ready. Many surrendered rather than fight, as by then, Mighty was on crowd control with a chain gun, while Julie-Su, Ray, and Espio went down to plant the sequencer charge.

One the charge was set; they raced out the door, while the Imperials ran for their lives to avoid the blast. Soon the generator exploded like the other one, and was now nothing more than a smoldering ruin.

"That's all of 'em!" shouted Vector.

"Let's go meet Sonic and the others at the gate. And fast!" shouted Knuckles as he and the Chaotix raced for the gate. It was time for the great battle to begin.


	14. Chapter 14: The Siege of Coruscant P2

Chapter 14: The Siege of Coruscant (Part II)

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix regrouped at the gates to Imperial City, and soon they were ready to give the word to begin the attack. Kaylor then grabbed two very powerful flares out of his backpack and then, he set them off, and with a loud bang and flash, they flashed as bright as a spotlight.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix looked into the fog in front of them, and then, they began to hear a faint sound in the distance. It sounded like screaming, and then, much to the shock of both groups, powerful laser cannon blasts shot out from the fog and blew open the gates. Then, they saw many Republic troops charging the wall and firing their weapons at the Imperial Defenders, who tried to restart the turrets, but to no avail. Then, came many Republic T1-B, T2-B, T3-B, and T4-B tanks firing their weapons at the startled Imperials, and following were two captured AT-AT walkers, destroying many turrets that managed to restart. But not far behind them were multiple MPTL-L and MPTL-2a artillery units deploying and unloading salvos of proton torpedoes at the Imperials, while Airspeeders, X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings moved to gain air superiority over the defenders. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix watched in awe as the New Republic forces slowly took territory away from the Imperial Defenders, who fought back with everything they had.

But their awe was soon broken by the arrival of a large command vehicle, and it looked like an important man was aboard. And they were right, for as soon as a squad of Republic soldiers exited the ship, there was General Brenn Tantor, standing at attention.

"General Tantor. The siege officially begins." said Kaylor.

"Good work out there, all of you. But the battle has only begun. We must break through the Imperial defensive lines and work towards our objective…" then the General turned and pointed to a very tall building that could be seen in the distance. "…there! The Imperial Palace!"

"When that building falls, Coruscant will be ours!" said Sally.

"That's correct. And with the help of great fighters such as yourselves, victory will be ours! I know it!" said General Tantor. "Now, I need you all to go to General Rand Talor, and meet up with his invasion force, and help lead the assault on the palace."

"Yes sir!" said the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix together.

"Good luck to you all. May the Force be with us all." said General Tantor as he got back into his command vehicle. Sonic led the charge of Freedom Fighters and Chaotix to where General Talor's assault force was fighting the Imperial Elite Force. They passed many battlezones, where the Imperial Defenders held on to positions like holy land. But for each and every fallen Republic Soldier, 10 more arrive to take their place. High up in the skies, Republic fighters did battle against Imperial TIE Fighters, and many Rebel troop ships flew down to replace every fallen man, tank, or fighter in the battle.

"Man! The whole city was become a war zone!" shouted Knuckles.

"Take a look around you guys! Never seen this much fighting since the Republic reclaimed Mobius!" shouted Sonic.

"Yeah! Now we're kinda returning the favor by helping them liberate their planet! Funny how things work out!" shouted Amy.

"Hey, you're right Amy! You got a point there!" said Tails. "I never imagined we'd see a real battle like this ever since we came to this galaxy!"

"Oui, Oui. And we'd never be working alongzide zez people, like Skywalker and Solo." said Antoine.

"And we now have met all kinds of folks to help us all liberate Mobius and now we're repayin' them by helpin' them." said Bunnie.

"And we will, and soon, we will help defend this galaxy from such evil with the help of people like Luke, Han, Lando, and Leia." said Sally.

"And now we can see the real action, cause there's the Republic Force!" shouted Sonic. And there was General Talor's force, which consisted of many soldiers, tanks, and mobile artillery. But suddenly, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were cut off by a squad of Imperial Soldiers.

"Freeze, Rebel Scum!" shouted the Stormtroopers. But then, they all fell to a green blade. It was Luke, fighting openly as a Jedi.

"Luke! I knew you'd show up!" shouted Sonic.

"Welcome to the front lines, Sonic!" said Luke. "Follow me, General Talor is expecting you." And with that said and done, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix followed the Jedi Master to the General, who was guarded by a squad of Republic Soldiers.

"Ah, it's the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix!" shouted the General. "Good to see you're still with us! We're trying to break through the Imperial Defenses, but that roadblock ahead is blocking the main path to the Palace!"

Sally then grabbed NICOLE and said: "NICOLE, is there another way around that roadblock?"

"Yes, Sally. There appears to be a route through the buildings on the left side, and if we take some of the troops here, we can flank the Imperials there." said NICOLE.

"All right. If the computer says so. Freedom Fighters, take Skywalker and some of our men around that route and see if you can flank the Imperials. Sonic, you and your friend go around the right and cover our right flank. Once you reach the gate, plant a beacon for the Y-Wings! Chaotix, stay here and provide covering fire! We'll regroup there when you're done."

And with that, Sally and her group took the left flank, while Sonic and Tails took the right. But not before Sonic and Sally shared a kiss before they parted.

Sonic and Tails were able to easily defeat the Imperial Defenders, Sonic grabbing a Power Ring from his bag and using it, he swept the Imperial troops aside like children's toys. He and Tails were soon at the roadblock in no time.

But Sally's group was another story. Luke, who was leading the charge, began to notice something unusual about the Republic Soldiers. They seemed to be fighting harder than they were, and that they seemed to have the courage and determination that they had been somewhat lacking for years. The Imperial troops seemed a bit less than confident in their abilities and looked a bit less coordinated than usual. But he was even more intrigued by how strong the Force was guiding the Republic forces. But it wasn't his own power; he began to sense that Sally's Force aura was enhancing the strength of everyone around her, which Luke found very surprising. But by then, they had reached the roadblock, where two mobile artillery platforms and a few turrets were firing at General Talor's forces. Luke then saw Sonic and Tails waiting on the other side, and then, when the Republic troops on Luke's side caught up, they made their attack, and caught the Imperials off-guard, and easily overcame them with few casualties.

"Quick! Plant the beacon! Fast!" shouted Luke. Tails then reached into his backpack and grabbed a targeting beacon and planted it on the gate, and then activated it. Everyone then quickly ran for cover as the Y-Wings swooped down from the sky and dumped a huge load of bombs on the Imperial troops.

"Yeah! One roadblock, served up hot!" shouted Vector atop a T-4B tank with the rest of the Chaotix.

"Climb on, Freedom Fighters!" shouted General Talor. "Enjoy the ride, let us take the offensive to the Palace grounds!"

The Freedom Fighters soon climbed atop the tank, and simply watched as the Republic Soldiers punched through the Imperial defensive lines with a great deal of difficulty, but still pushed on.

"So Sonic, I thought you hated going slow. I thought you craved action." said Sally.

"I do. I'm just letting these guys take care of the hard part. Besides, there'll still be plenty of Imperials left to fight once we reach the palace grounds." replied Sonic.

"He's got a point." added Knuckles.

"Once we reach the palace, I want you all to be very careful. The Elite Force will fight to the last man to defend this place. Then there's the Royal Guard, the Emperor's elite bodyguards, who still watch over this terrible place. They are fierce warriors, and will fight to the death." said Kaylor.

"I agree. Be very careful, and may the Force be with us all." said Luke.

Soon, they were at the Palace grounds, where many Imperial troops and walkers defended the palace with everything they had. Soon, the Freedom Fighters saw the _Millennium Falcon_ doing battle in the skies above, but that wasn't their concern, for soon, they dismounted the tank and joined in the fight towards the top of the hill where the palace entrance was. The Imperials were slowly being overwhelmed by the Republic attackers, but still held on vigilantly.

Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix joined in the final push on the palace, and after almost 15 minutes of fierce fighting, they broke through the Imperial defenses and managed to overwhelm the defenders of the grounds and then, the Republic troops were able to storm the palace. But once inside, many Stormtroopers and then Royal Guards joined the fight, and when one charged Sonic, Sonic used a power ring to attack the guard, and then he took the force pike off the guard and killed him with it. Sonic then used it, as did Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and Kaylor, who killed several guards and Stormtroopers.

The fighting continued for another hour, and then at last, the Republic troops were able to secure the Palace and raise the New Republic flag over the city. Coruscant was theirs now, and the Imperials could do little more than watch their planet fall into Republic hands.

Soon, Sonic watched from a high balcony of the Palace as he watched the smoke clear, and see many Imperials either executed on the spot or taken prisoner. He even saw General Talor reunited with his wife below, as well as General Tantor reunited with his brother. But then Sally called him in, for Julie-Su had something to tell everyone.

"Hey, Knuckles. How would you feel about being a father soon?"

Knuckles said: "Well, I…what? You mean?"

Julie-Su then said: "Two weeks, Knuckles. We're going to be parents soon."

Knuckles didn't know what to say, but he said: "That's…that's great! It's a blessing. There will be peace and harmony in our future."

"I'm proud of you, Knuckles. You're a lucky man." said Sonic.

"Thanks. To top off this victory by learning something special…" but then, Knuckles noticed a guard slumped against the wall in front of him. He noticed something unusual about the guard, but before he realized it, the guard produced a blaster and fired directly at Knuckles, hitting him and making him fall to the ground, wounded. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix quickly fired back and killed the guard with many blaster shots, and then tended to Knuckles.

"MEDIC!! OVER HERE NOW!!" shouted Kaylor before Knuckles passed out.

Meanwhile, deep within the farthest regions of the Outer Rim, aboard the _Apocalypse_, Admiral Forell went into the same dark room to meet with the "Grand Admiral": "Grand Admiral. We've received word that…"

"Coruscant has fallen? Yes. My through sources have informed me of the Republic victory. That is not relevant. We mustn't let a setback like this interfere with our plans. Contact Grandmaster Dimitri of the Dark Legion and tell him the instructions that I have given you. Now is our opportunity to begin gathering the technology we need. Go now, but remember, do not mention me. And tell #3 that he must bring back that technology I need, or we shall have problems. My plans are not to be delayed. Am I clear, Admiral?"

"Yes of course, sir." said Forell. "I will see to it." And then, Forell exited the room, and headed to his ready room to make communication.


	15. Chapter 15: Births, Marriage, Surprises

Chapter 15: New Births, Marriages, and Surprises

Three months later on Mobius, all the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, along with Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, 3P0, and R2 all gathered to witness the birth of Knuckles and Julie-Su's child. When Sonic walked into the waiting room, he saw that Knuckles had recovered from his wounds that were inflicted. "Hey Knuckles, you feeling better?"

Knuckles turned to reveal that his right eye was inorganic, and Sonic felt a little freaked out. "Never been better Sonic. Thanks to Dr. Riker and your Uncle, I now feel good as new."

"You too, huh?" said Sonic feeling the spot where his life-support device was located, and could feel it working away to keep his heart and lungs working.

But then, a 2-1B medical droid exited the birthing room, and said: "Julie-Su has had a successful birth to a female, Mr. Knuckles. The baby is ready for visitors."

"A girl, huh? Sonic, go get everyone else." said Knuckles as he headed to see Julie-Su and his new daughter. Soon, everyone was gathered inside Julie-Su's room, and admiring the baby.

"There she is, nice, little….." said Han wondering if Knuckles and Julie-Su had worked on a name.

"Lara-Su." said the couple.

"Lara-Su, huh?" said Han. "What kind of a name is that?"

"A combo of the first part of my mother's name, and the second half of Julie-Su's name." replied Knuckles.

"Interesting concept." said Leia.

"You hold her, Luke." said Julie-Su handing off baby Lara-Su to Luke, who did hold her for quite a while. But then Luke began to sense the Force was with her. But he said nothing to spoil it, since he was still unsure of whether or not she should be trained.

"I sense a good future for this young one." said Luke.

Then Luke handed Lara-Su to Sonic, who, along with Sally, were very happy for this moment. "She has your eyes, well, eye color at any rate, Knuckles." said Sally.

"Bad…." grumbled Knuckles referring to his cyber eye. "But you're right, I really hadn't noticed."

"You got our best wishes, Knuckles." said Vector. "Which reminds me, I kinda have a son now, too. His name is Argyle."

They then went on about Vector's son, and of course about their futures.

_2 years later…_

"All this time and Han and Leia decide to tie the knot." said Sonic. "Who knew that they waited so long."

"I often wonder why we haven't done so yet." said Sally.

"Well, because we've been too busy fighting the Remnant to find a good time, Sal. But I assure you, it's gonna come, someday." said Sonic.

And then, the ceremony began, and Han and Leia were proclaimed husband and wife. Everyone was very excited and pleased to see the two joined together at last. As they exited the Alderaanian Consulate after the ceremony was over, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix had a little talk with the Solos before they left for their honeymoon. "So when can we expect you and J.S. here to make it official, Knux?" asked Han.

"Dress up like that?" said Julie-Su referring to Leia's dress. "No thanks. Besides, the Dark Legion never had a ceremony."

"Besides, why would we need one?" asked Knuckles. "Besides, my word to Julie-Su is all that I need. It's the next best thing, commitment."

"I see. Skip the formalities and just be paired for life." said Leia. "Anyway, what about you, Sally? Haven't you and Sonic decided upon when you two will make it official?"

"Well, we're thinking about it, Leia. But we've been so busy with all the action, that we haven't found time to nail it down." said Sally.

"All in good time, Sal. All in good time." said Sonic.

_1 Year later…_

The _Star Tornado_ flew towards the medical facility on Coruscant where Leia gave birth to her twin children, Jacen and Jaina Solo, in midst of the battles against Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Whilst the Freedom Fighters adored Leia and Han's two children, Knuckles and Julie-Su arrived with a 3-year old Lara-Su on Knuckles shoulders.

"You see, Lara-Su? Mr. and Mrs. Solo have kids now." Knuckles whispered to his daughter.

"And I sense that they will have a great future as friends, and among other things…" said Luke quietly.

"I hope so, Luke…they are the future. They will carry on the legacy you may set." said Leia.

_2 Years Later…_

After almost 2 more years of fighting and defeating the reborn Emperor, Sonic and Sally decided that now was the time to have their marriage. Sonic and Sally, both now 26, made their ceremony take place on Mobius, in the grand ballroom of Castle Acorn, which now stood as a monument to the former Mobian Monarchy. The royal family was now nothing more than figureheads to the Republic form of government established by the New Republic. All of Sonic and Sally's friends were there, with Tail as the best man, and Bunnie Rabbot as maid of honor respectively. Luke, Han, Kaylor, Knuckles, Antoine, and Rotor were groomsmen, and Leia, Julie-Su, and Dulcy were bridesmaids respectively. Lara-Su, now 5 years old, was given the task of helping 3P0 and Chewie look after Jaina, Jacen, and baby Anakin Solo. Amy Rose was the flower girl, whilst Teero was the ring-bearer.

The Grand Ballroom had the best view of the city of Mobotropolis, and could see clear to the horizon, as the sun set in the distance. Atop the windows were the flags of the New Republic and of the Republic of Acorn.

The wedding proceeded without any delay or disturbance at all, and when Amy led them to the hangar bay to show what she, Lara-Su, along with Bunnie and Antoine's children, Jacque and Belle D'Coolette, had done to the _Star Tornado_, having put flowers and streamers all along the sides of the ship, and even Sonic and Sally found that amusing, but were reassured by the fact they had cleaned up every floor of the ship.

As they celebrated into the night, Luke was making up his mind about something. He had felt the time had come to begin construction of his New Jedi Order. But some of the Freedom Fighters had been discovered to have Force Sensitivity, and he began thinking about whether or not to train them alongside the rest of the Jedi candidates that he had assembled. That thought would continue until a Republic guard whispered something into his ear, and Luke knew that another would soon join this cause.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Jedi Order

Chapter 16: The New Jedi Order

The next day, Luke decided to travel to the Mobian Medical Facility alone before he brought the Freedom Fighters in. He walked into the facility to go see a very important patient. He spoke to the chief medical officer on duty: "How's Shadow doing?"

"He's fine, Master Skywalker. After 5 years, his energy has completely regenerated, but the concussion he sustained, I believe his long-term memory might be affected. There is a slim chance that he will remember the events that took place 5 years ago, but nothing beyond that." said the officer.

"When will he wake up?" asked Luke.

"Within the next hour, sir." said the officer. "Should I inform the Princess about this?"

"Not yet." said Luke. "Inform them when he awakes. I need to be alone with him for a moment."

"Of course sir." said the officer as he headed out. Luke then took a meditative stance, and began to reach out into Shadow's mind. He began working to rebuild Shadow's memory of what happened here 5 years ago with the Force.

About an hour later, Shadow's eyes opened very slowly, and Luke was there, and the first thing Luke said was: "Shadow? Can you hear me clearly?"

"Yes…Skywalker." said Shadow slowly. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Medical Facility on Mobius. You've been resting here for 5 years now. You've sustained a small concussion after you saved Mobius. Can you remember that?"

Shadow thought for a moment, but replied: "Yes, but nothing beyond that. I can't remember my past or who or what I am."

"Most unfortunate, since they did say your long term memory has been affected." said Luke.

As Shadow and Luke continued to talk, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Knuckles were called to see Shadow's recovery.

"So, you cheated death, huh, Shadow? Good to see you're still with us." said Sonic.

"I am back Sonic. And soon, Luke will fulfill my request that I made on the ARK." said Shadow.

"What…request?" asked Sally.

"A request to be trained as a Jedi." said Luke.

"Wait! Jedi? Luke, do you mean…" gasped Tails.

"Yes. I have decided now is the time to begin training a New Jedi Order to defend the New Republic." said Luke. "Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Knuckles, and along with Shadow are to be trained in the ways of the Force. After at least 7 years, I have made up my mind to train new Jedi."

"All right!" said Sonic. "Finally, we'll learn to use the Force as you have."

"It won't be easy, Sonic. There will be dangers." said Sally.

"Yes. The path of the Jedi is long and difficult. You must be deeply committed, and must be patient, and be ready to set your desires aside." said Luke.

"I'm ready and honored to accept your training, Luke. I'm also ready to do what is required of me." said Sonic kneeling down. Soon, Tails, Sally, and Knuckles kneeled before Luke.

"Very well." said Luke. "You will accompany me to my new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, where you, along with a few other worthy candidates will train in the arts and ways of the Jedi."

"Thank you Master Skywalker." said Sonic.

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow headed for the hangar, where they would board their ships. Sonic, Sally and Tails would take the _Star Tornado_, while Knuckles used the _Emerald Guardian_. Shadow meanwhile, was approaching his ship, the _Black Maria_. Rouge was standing near it.

"Shadow! I…I heard you were alive and well, I am…quite relieved to see that you survived." said Rouge.

"Yes. I am on my way to Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. He said that this vessel is mine." said Shadow.

"Yes. This vessel is yours, don't you remember? It's called the _Black Maria_." said Rouge.

Shadow thought for a moment, and replied: "I do recall a vessel similar to this, only I don't remember a name for it…"

"I gave it that name, Shadow. I even took the time to upgrade it to make energy use much more efficient. I even upgraded the target computer and cloaking device to be far more smooth and efficient."

"I see…" said Shadow climbing aboard. "Can you get me to Yavin IV in good time?" asked Shadow.

"Of course. We're partners, aren't we?" asked Rouge.

"Who asked…I never…" said Shadow.

"Who's gonna look after you? You big loner…" said Rouge getting flirtatious.

Shadow simply brushed it off and said: "Just get this ship going."

"Yes sir." said Rouge.

Soon, the three vessels laid in a course for Yavin IV as soon as they took off. When they got there, they landed inside the Great Massassi Temple, and there, right before them, was Kaylor.

"Why are you here, Kaylor?" asked Sally.

"Luke asked me if I'd like to be trained. I accepted. I discovered it from him not too long ago. Now follow me, we do not want to be late. Skywalker will begin the new class soon. Follow me to the audience chamber."

They were led directly to the audience chamber, where Luke had just been getting ready to speak to the other Jedi Candidates, Kam and Tionne Solusar, Kirana Ti, Dorsk 81, Streen, Gantoris, Madurrin, Kyle Katarn, Brakiss, and Corran Horn. "I'd like to welcome you all to my new Jedi Praxeum. Here I shall train you to use the Force. You will learn how to defend yourself with a Lightsaber. You will also study diplomacy, history, and more."

And with the introduction all said and done, Luke began the long and grueling training sessions. Sonic had moderate difficulty with learning his Force Powers. He had an emphasis on speed and making quick and precise strikes. He had especially begun to master Force Speed and learning how to become even faster than he used to be. He literally was nothing more than a blur. He also managed to begin learning Force Projection, to try and make himself appear in two locations at once, to confuse his enemies. He also perfected his Force Push into the powerful Force Whirlwind. He also soon constructed his first Lightsaber, which had a blue blade, and Sonic began to perfect his Form IV style of combat, preferring quick and precise strikes, so that enemies would barely even realize what hit them.

Sally was a more Force-based fighter, and begun to perfect her use of telekinetic Force Powers, such as Force Wave, but also began to work on the Jedi Mind Trick powers, notably persuasion and mind control. She had found preference to use of diplomacy and non-violence than the others did. Sally had also developed the Force Illusion, to confuse and deceive her enemies. She had also designed her first Lightsaber, which had a green blade, and she began to work on Form III combat, since she was more concerned about defenses than attacks. Also, the fencing techniques she learned in her youth would be applied here. But one thing she never realized she had was her Battle Meditation, which Luke held back teaching until later on.

Tails would take advantage of his flight capabilities in combat, and would improve his Force Push to be able to use aerokinetic abilities. He had also learned Droid Disable and Force Blinding as some abilities. He would use stealth and subterfuge, and he had begun to train himself in Force Cloak, though his was relatively ineffective, since it would be some time before he mastered it. He also built a Lightsaber which generated a yellow blade, and would begin to Master Form III and IV combat.

Knuckles was becoming a skilled master of Force Crush, and also begun to become skilled at being able to sense Chaos Emeralds and also learned Alter Environment, Animal Friendship, and Plant Surge. Knuckles was to use the environment to his advantage, since he'd spent much of his life on the Floating Island, and would therefore be able to turn even a harmless plant to his advantage. He was more a Lightsaber user than Force user, having mastered Jar'Kai, and used two Lightsabers which generated two red-orange blades and he also mastered Form V technique.

But Shadow was a bit disturbing for Luke, since Shadow was still immortal and to the surprise of Luke, Shadow could just be cut by Lightsaber strikes, but not penetrated. Therefore, Shadow had no need for Force Protection like everyone else did. But Shadow learned some more aggressive powers, such as Force Grip, and Force Lightning, as well as mastering Force Stasis Field and the Force Blinding. But Shadow also mastered use of Chaos Control in his attacks, being his answer to Sonic's Force Speed abilities, he practically teleported and appeared as no more than a blur.

They trained for months on end, trying to get their abilities in check, and it had been almost 9 months, and they hadn't seen their friends or families for quite a long time.

"I am impressed with your progress." said Luke to the 5 Mobians one day. "I sense that one day, you all will become great members of the Jedi Order. But remember, beware of the Dark Side. Anger, Fear, Aggression, all will lead you to it. Don't give in to it. Remember. The Force will be with you. Always." Then Luke proceeded to recite the Old Jedi Code: "There is no emotion;"

"There is Peace." said Sally.

"There is no Ignorance;" said Luke.

"There is Knowledge." said Tails.

"There is no passion;" said Luke.

"There is serenity." said Knuckles.

"There is no chaos;" said Luke.

"There is harmony." said Shadow.

"There is no death;" said Luke.

"There is the Force." said Sonic.

Then Luke recited his new code: "Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training."

"Yes, Master." said the 5 Mobians.

"Remember your training and my wisdom. They will serve you well. Now I will send you all out to apply your skills to help those in need. May the Force be with you all." finished Luke.


	17. Chapter 17: Reflections

Chapter 17: Reflections

On Mobius, Shadow was standing atop a small balcony, thinking about his own past, and thinking: "Shadow the Hedgehog….why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember. And that gruesome image……" Then Shadow had a Force Vision of what appeared to be himself, running away with a little girl, and then they were cornered by a group of soldiers. The girl then looked at him in desperation, as one of the soldiers raised a gun and then at the sound of the gunshot, everything went white, as Shadow heard himself cry: "MARIA!!!!"

Shadow then asked himself: "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? And, who is this Maria?" His mind was filled with questions that he just couldn't answer, so therefore, he was desperate for answers.

Meanwhile, Sonic was standing on a balcony at the higher floors of Castle Acorn, thinking of something as well. Sally then walked up to him and asked: "Sonic? Is everything all right? You seem lost in thought?"

"You can read my thoughts, can you?" said Sonic. "Through that Force Bond between us?"

"Of course. Our destinies are intertwined, as if you and I were fated to be together and become Jedi." said Sally.

"I know, and that's what's been eating at me. All those years ago, I feel as if I was never appreciating life enough, blasting right by it at full speed. But now that I am able to look back on the teachings of the Jedi, I find that my power is more than what I was accustomed to using it." said Sonic.

"That's a new you that I've seen, these last several years. But our coming here has altered our destinies, Sonic. We now have a larger responsibility, and now we must use our powers to help those in need, and to adhere to the promises we made to Luke." said Sally.

"Yeah. It's what I do best, Sal." said Sonic.

"But Luke said that even the most powerful of Jedi can fall to the Dark Side, Sonic. You still will have to face the temptation. And I hope that, for your sake….for my sake, that temptation never consumes you." said Sally.

"I won't fail you, my love." said Sonic as he and Sally kissed passionately. Sally then walked away, but also began to rub her abdomen, as if thinking of something.

But further up, on a balcony behind the two, was Luke, Kyle, and Kaylor. Kaylor then turned to Luke: "Luke, do you really think Sonic can resist the lure of the Dark Side?"

"Probably. Sonic is strong, but I still fear residual traces of his past. When we first met, Sonic was like I was: Impatient, headstrong, not to mention thinking he could do anything with that speed of his. I can only pray that the teachings I taught him are enough to hold him back from the Dark Side." said Luke, thoughtfully.

"I think there are more than your teachings keeping him away from the Dark Side, Luke." said Kyle glancing at Sally.

"Yes. His feelings for her are as strong as the day of marriage. Also, I know that the bond they share allows them to see one another's feelings." said Kaylor.

"Perhaps." said Luke. "But one day, he will face the test of his spirit."

Meanwhile, at the Master Emerald shrine, on Angel Island, Knuckles was meditating, trying to tap into the Master Emerald's power, hoping to use it to track down the 7 Emeralds. It was then he opened his eyes and said: "Lara-Su, do not think that I don't know you are there!" He then turned to the sight of his daughter, who was at the bottom of the steps. "I can sense your approach through the Force."

"Did I disturb you, Daddy?" asked Lara-Su.

"You appear to have come for a reason, so no. What do you want to ask me?" asked Knuckles.

Lara-Su sat at the top of the shrine stairs with her father, and then she asked: "Dad, why haven't you taught me the ways of the Guardian? It's what I want to do with my life."

Knuckles sighed and he said: "I figured it was a matter of time until you and I had this discussion, kid. But the fact is that I'm not sure if there's any need for a guardian anymore. Look at the Jedi, and the Republic for that matter. They fulfill that role far better than any single guardian could ever. But you're asking me to lay that burden on you."

"I feel that with the guidance of teachers such as you and Master Skywalker, I could bear that burden." said Lara-Su.

"I'm sure. But the idea is that you'll be living a manipulated lifestyle, just as my life was manipulated. I'm sure you were told of how your grandfather and his forefathers before him would manipulate the life of the next generation of the Angel Island Guardian. Mine was so manipulated; I wasn't even granted a normal childhood like yours. I've lived in seclusion for years, even before the old Galactic Empire invaded. But one day, you will understand the nature of this responsibility, Lara-Su." said Knuckles.

"I hope I do, daddy. That still won't change facts about what I want." said Lara-Su.

"You sound like your mother right now." chuckled Knuckles. "But one day, I will let you make that choice in life. For now, I want you to enjoy your life. A life which you will only get once."

"Okay daddy." said Lara-Su thoughtfully, "But you know I'm not giving up! I'm just like mom you know!"

Knuckles just sighed as he watched his daughter leave. "What am I going to do with her?"

Later that day in the castle hangar, Tails was hard at work with Rotor, trying to maintain the _Star Tornado_, which was in due need of repairs once more. "I tell you, Tails, at this rate, this ship will end up like the _Millennium Falcon_." said Rotor working on the acceleration compensator.

"That's why we work on it, Rotor." said Tails working on the coolant units.

"I'm amazed with you two." said a female voice that Rotor and Tails turned towards. There was Mina Mongoose, who had come to see what was going on. "Why don't you guys cash in on a new ship?"

"Not a chance, Mina." said Rotor. "Those ships may have the latest in technology, but they are filled with bugs, and may not even get off the ground."

"While some ships are hundreds of years old and run like a charm, just like the _Falcon_." said Tails. "That thing has had much of its bugs worked out in its service."

"Who knows what that ship has gone through? This one certainly has been through quite a bit." said Mina.

"Okay Tails. We're ready to begin the sensor tests." said Rotor.

Tails then walked over to the cockpit, with Mina in tow, where he sat in the pilot's chair to check that the sensor displays were functioning correctly. He started with the short range sensors, which were functioning fine with no problems, but when he checked the long range sensors, he noticed something unusual. "Say Rotor, I'm picking up something unusual on the edge of the long range sensors."

Rotor soon came up and he said: "It's a large object, on an orbital course towards the planet. The mass is consistent with a comet."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Right?" asked Mina.

"I dunno. Comets usually steer clear of planets. This one appears to be heading towards the planet. I'm also picking up strange energy readings." said Tails. "I'll inform Sonic and Sally. Get to the command center and inform them of the situation. I will join you shortly."

"Got it." said Rotor, and with Mina in tow, headed to the Command Center, while Tails retrieved a communicator from one of his pockets.

"Sonic, this is Tails."

"Go ahead Tails." said Sonic on his end.

"Could you come down to the Command Center? Rotor and I were testing the _Star Tornado_'s sensors; we noticed a comet on an unusual course."

"On my way." said Sonic. Tails then began to head to the Command Center.

Soon, he, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and even Teero were there, where the Republic Officers were tracking the comet's trajectory. "Commander, how soon will it enter Mobius' orbit?"

"At present speed, 5 minutes." said the Flight Officer.

"Any records on this comet?" asked Sonic.

"None. This one is completely unknown. Not on any records." said Teero.

"Zo ve are dealing with ze unknown?" asked Antoine.

"It would seem so, sugah-Twan." said Bunnie.

Sonic then felt something through the Force. "I'm sensing a disturbance in the Force."

"So do I." said Sally. "The Dark Side is strong in that comet."

"Should we contact Luke?" asked Tails. "Or Coruscant for that matter?"

"Yes. Send a communiqué to Yavin IV and Coruscant at once." said Sally.

"Sir, we are detecting unusual temporal activity in various locations around the planet. Look like small wormholes….wait…..biological lifeforms exiting the wormholes, and….we are detecting weapons fire!" said the Security Officer.

"With all due respect, are we talking an invasion here?" asked Rotor in shock.

"Zere is no time to question! Commander! Signal all troops to engage ze Aliens!" said Antoine.

"Yes sir!" said the Republic Ground Commander.

"Wait, are you sure that's wise? We don't know what these aliens want, less know who they are!" said Sally.

"Maybe." said Sonic. "But whoever these aliens are, they are attacking us. We must defend ourselves!"

"Agreed." said Tails. "Let's go." Soon, he and Sonic quickly exited the Command Center to help the Republic forces defend the city.

Sally just sighed and told Antoine: "Lock the castle down! Send out a distress signal to any nearby Republic forces in this sector!"

"Yes, mou princezz!" said Antoine as Sally turned to go with Sonic and Tails.

Meanwhile, Shadow was standing on a hill outside of Mobotropolis when he witnessed the aliens come out of the wormholes and begin attacking everything in sight. He watched as the Republic Soldiers rallied to try and repulse this assault. Shadow was preparing to move towards the city when he heard a voice: "Shadow….as you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here…."

When he turned around, he saw the image of an alien who looked rather imposing. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Bring me the 7 Chaos Emeralds, just as promised." said the Alien who then disappeared as several explosions occurred near where Shadow was standing.

"What was that all about? If he knows the truth about who I am, I have to believe it. If I'm gonna learn the secrets of my past, I'll have to get those Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow then activated his Lightsaber, which showed a red blade, and he headed straight for the city.


End file.
